Protection of a Shinobi
by ghost4321
Summary: Sent to another world with his brother in all but blood by the enemy after his family and village, watch how it changes and shapes the world around him. Finally gone, free from a war filled world, What is a warrior to do? Even if he doesn't know it yet, himself and his brother, it's in their nature and blood to stretch a few limbs every now and then. Updated once a week, trying too
1. Act I, Ch I

**I know this is a rather quick and random start to this story, but I can't think of/write it starting in the Narutoverse. I just couldn't, wayyy to cheesy imo. So, here you go.**

* * *

 _ **Act I, New World**_

 _ **Chapter I,** **Shinobi meets Mage**_

Makarov Dreyer. Guild master and holder of the Title of Wizard Saint. An elderly man, in his early 60's stared at the back of the young blond teen as he was leaving. He couldn't help but release a sigh that showed his age to any onlookers. It wasn't everyday that Mirajane came bursting through the doors of his guild with Lisanna over her shoulders with Elfman being carried behind her by an unknown blond teen. _That was an interesting sight in and of itself._

Thinking back on the past 8 hours, he couldn't help but sigh. It was Mirajane's last S-class mission, one she brought her siblings on for support. One that would backfire quickly, and not in her favor. It was a simple mission. One to exterminate a few raging beasts that were spotted near her home town. Exterminate or drive off, whichever the mage could do would be accepted.

Having learned that the mission went terribly wrong after the notorious Beast arrived and wreaked havoc, even more so when he learned Elfman tried to save his sisters by taking over said beast. He couldn't help but feel his age. But alas, if Elfman didn't try that, his sisters would be dead and himself several feet in the grave. But learning that the blond had just appeared out of thin air before the Elfman turned beast, and stopped his hand from cleaving Lisanna in two with his own body, before taking control of the situation. Well, lets just say Makarov was forever grateful to the unknown blond's interference.

Yet, as soon as the blond had put Elfman on one of the beds, the blond seemingly passed out where he stood, giving him some time to look over the young man. Clad in loose black baggy pants with a matching long sleeved shirt, cuts, tears and dirt and grime all over. A black sash around his waist hanging off to the side with a matching black scarf that covered the entirety of his neck hanging down his back. Coming from under the scarf was a golden chain, holding five detailed golden bars, separated ever so slightly from each other by small gold charms. On the bars, in a language he couldn't understand, was what looked like Kanji. Hanging from his shoulders and sides of his waist were armor plates, which made Makarov question the boy even more in his eyes. On his feet, black tabi with white socks which his loose pants were tucked into. But what stood out the most was his short blond, almost golden, spiky, unkempt hair and faint whisker marks. After moving him to one of the beds to rest, he was even more surprised by his weight.

As he stood over the Strauss siblings while his old friend went to work on them, making sure they were ok, he turned around as he heard the blond shuffle and move. Soon black eyes met blue, Mage met Shinobi. Introducing himself and the three he had saved, he quickly deduced the blond wasn't a threat, and even though he couldn't sense any magic from the blond, he could tell he held power. How much? He wouldn't be able to say unless he got a show of sorts. But quickly understanding his situation, he learned the blond wasn't from this world, or it's counterpart. What seemed like a few minutes was in fact a rather lengthy two hours of talking.

Having just heard the story of his life, Makarov could say he has heard it all. To say he was shocked, well, would be the understatement of the century. _That's not a young man._ Bringing the rather large mug to his lips again, he downed the rest of his beer. _That's a warrior, one who needs hope put back into his eyes._

He stared at the back of the young 15 year old _shinobi_ , couldn't bother to remember exactly what he said after hearing some of his story, as he walked out of his guild's large doors and into town. Taking one last glimpse at the back left shoulder blade of the blond where he placed the guild's symbol, he sighed. _Well, I hope this generation can get him to open up more._

Calling for another mug, he couldn't help but glance over to one of his children that had came back to the guild with him. _If not for his arrival, Mirajane and Lisanna would be dead and Elfman would be in tears and dead inside for what he would have done._ He thought to himself as he calmly drank, ignoring the fight that was starting to break out from the guild's dragon slayer and ice mage. _The Beast. Elfman, you've a long road ahead of you if you wish to conquer that takeover._

Bringing the mug to his lips again, he surprised himself when it was already empty. _Still. I can't help but thank you Senju Naruto. If not for your unique arrival and help, I would have lost 3 of my children, and for that._ He sat the mug down onto the table he was sitting at and stood atop it. His actions stopping the fight that was beginning to take over his guild. Bringing his arm up, his voice boomed throughout the guild. "TO FAIRY TAIL!"

His arm straight up in the signature fairy tail symbol, everyone in the guild joined in, including his grandson. For if there was one thing Fairy Tail mages knew, loved and held most dear, it was that Family and Friends meant everything to them. _For that simple action towards my children. I will help you any way I can to get the light to shine in your eyes again._

 **zOz**

 _What have I gotten my self into?_ Naruto thought to himself as the doors behind him closed. _Itachi,_ _What would you do in this situation?_ Looking up towards the dark clouds that were moving in, he sighed. He wasn't here to guide him nor for him to lean on, his brother in all but blood. _Tou-san, Kaa-san. Natsumi. Stay strong, I will find a way back to you._

Closing his eyes, he brought his head back down and started walking towards the city. Going down the hill, he got a good view of the rather large city and mountains surrounding it. _Guess I'll go find a good spot of land in the forests over there._ Looking towards the sky, he saw the dark clouds were moving at a rather fast past, already reaching the port of the city. _Going to rain soon._ With a sigh, he closed his eyes and he continued. _I hate the rain._ The wind ruffling his wild hair even more.

Finally making it into the main part of the town, he placed his hands in his pockets, he was surprised that no one was looking at him weirdly or strangely. Though what was even more surprising, was that no one in his sight could use chakra or had any for that matter. _Gah, this whole situation doesn't make any sense. Where am I? That old man went over it but still. Another dimension, no way._

As he walked, he couldn't help but hear gasps and startled feet quickly shuffling out of the way some few yards in front of him. Pausing for a moment, finger sliding through the ring of his hidden kunai, he felt the ground shake slightly. As the sea of people parted, he glanced forward, seeing everyone making way for teenage red haired girl that was pulling a rather large cart carrying several brief cases full of only kami knows what. _Isn't that a little...heavy for her to pull like it's nothing?_ Only a raised eye brow towards her as he started the trek forwards, he looked at her before noticing the Fairy Tail emblem on her breastplate. _Wait...Why is she wearing armor?_

Shaking his head, he passed by her not realizing she had stopped, and turned around to look at him as he walked by, enthralled by his apparel. _Hmm, he wear's armor as well._ Narrowing her eyes, she stared slightly harder trying to decipher him, scaring the people around her even more. _What's your story I wonder._

After a few more minutes and finally making it to the park, he looked to the left and saw the rather large trees over the rooftops in the distance. With a sigh of relief and uncaring of his surrounding and observers, he jumped towards the rooftops before taking off towards the forest.

The people around him in the park just sent a glance his way before carrying on, all having the same thoughts. _Must be fairy tail again._

It was mildly relaxing. Feeling the wind ruffle his hair as he flew through the city. Ignoring the fact that the wind hand picked up and large drops of rain was starting to fall, his shadow raced against him, slowly gaining the lead as the evening sun was tucked away by the dark clouds. Sending a brief glance down, he saw the civilians quickly start to gather their belongings as they made their way to their houses.

Kicking off of the last roof, he landed on the outskirts of Magnolia, standing before a rather long and giant field of grass separating the town and the forest. _I feel the most at home in the forest. I'll make a house out there for now, at least until I find out where exactly I am._

A quick jog brought him to the entrance of the forest, even as the rain had finally started, yet the large treetops gave him some shelter, it wouldn't be long before the leafs gave way to the torrential downpour.

Walking through the forest, he let his thoughts wonder as he thought about what happened, body piratically on auto pilot.

 _The last thing I remember was running towards the Akatsuki base with Itachi._ Ducking, his avoided several branches. _Then that weird mask guy shows up in between us with his red eye. The next thing I know, Itachi grabbed onto my arm and I felt my body twisting and turning then I showed up here._

Grabbing his hair, his voice reverberated through the forest. "DAM IT ALL!"

Finally finding a rather flat spot of land, he sighed, scratching his head as he stopped thinking about what happened in the past twelve or so hours. _I can worry about that tomorrow. For now, I need to get a good night's rest. Itachi was with me when I blacked out, hell, he has to be in this world. Somewhere._

Taking a moment to recollect his thoughts, the rain making his clothes heavier and waterlogged, he brought his left hand up to the right wrist, channeling some chakra, he caught four sealing tags that appeared from the seal on his wrist.

Utilizing the Shunshin, he quickly appeared towards the corners of the small clearing, placing the small tags on the ground. Once that was done, he clasped his hands together and focused his chakra, creating an invisible barrier which would alert him if someone appeared or went through it.

After that was finished he walked and stood at the entrance of his little clearing. "I really have to find a way to thank Hashirama-jisama for the scrolls he left behind."

Speeding through hand seals, Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, with his chakra focused, he finished on the Snake, as the storage seals on his forearms lit up for this particular jutsu.

 **Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu(Four pillar House Technique)**

From the ground, as it cracked and broke apart, wooden pillars began sprouting from the ground, connecting, interlinking and interlocking. Little by little, a rather large, 2 storey house was formed. With it's tiled roof, Japanese styled frame and over all design, he was pleased.

 _Hopefully the seals are still placed in it._ He thought as he looked over his work. Having used this same house before, time and time again out doing field work, he placed seals inside of it and interlinked the jutsu with seals on his forearms so he wouldn't have to unpack everything every time he needed a house. _It's time consuming to put back in the seal, but at least it's a familiar sight in this foreign world._

Quickly walking in from the shoji doors, finally shielded from the thunder, lightning and rain, he closed the shoji doors behind him. Taking a giant whiff of the familiar house, he finally let his guard down. Opening his eyes, he took a look around the large room.

"So the seals held true." Nodding to himself, he continued as he starting walking through his house. "Looks like everything is in order."

Seeing his familiar items, the large couch, lamp and desk. Walking through to his kitchen, everything was there. The plates, utensils, cups and everything else was there. The dining room table, the cloth that would hang over it sealed in the tag laying atop it. Pictures of Konoha, his father, Minato Senju, his grandmother Toka Senju. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and his grandfather, Kaito Uzumaki.

Heading towards his bathroom, he began taking off his clothes, leaving a trail behind him as he stripped himself. Down the hall there were even more pictures. Itachi and himself, finally getting promoted to Chunin at the age of 10, then jounin at 11. The rather large party between the Senju and Uchiha when they were both announced and promoted to ANBU captains at the age of 12.

A picture of Naruto, holding his little sister, Natsumi for her 6th birthday. All and all, this house was one where he stored his memories. Life wasn't always long in the shinobi world.

Finally reaching the bathroom, clad in only his boxers and the gold necklace, he walked in. Checking the seals, making sure they still worked, he nodded before activating them with his chakra.

 _A quick shower to help calm the nerves._ He thought as he quickly discarded his boxers and got in, adding more chakra into the seals, heating the water to the perfect temperature. Steam was quickly created and exited through the small vents in the top of the room.

 _Can't believe I'm in an entirely different dimension._ He thought, scrubbing his hair. _Magic? Kami, Natsumi would love it here. Dragons? Demons? Guilds?_ Looking over his shoulder to the dark orange fairy tail symbol on his left shoulder he sighed. _I'm grateful to the old man for letting me join until I find a way back home, but still._ Looking up, through the one way glass roof above his shower, he sighed as the hot water rolled down his frame. _Do I want to go back? Constant war, strife and hatred._

Clinching his fists, he relaxed as the steaming hot water soothed his tense muscles. _Thought's for another time._ Quickly finishing, he got out, drying himself off with one of the towels hanging from a hook on the wall. Putting it over his shoulders, he quickly left the bathroom.

Heading down the hall, he entered his room, a small smile on his face as he saw his king sized bed. A picture of his family on the nightstand beside it. On the wall, a rather large dresser which he went over to and grabbed a single pair of loose burnt orange sweatpants. Quickly putting them on, he finished drying his hair before tossing the towel in the basket beside his door.

With a heavy sigh, he sat on the edge of his bed, the silk orange sheets giving way to his weight. With just his golden necklace and sweats on, he layed back, legs hanging off his bed.

Staring straight up through the reinforced glass ceiling, he watched as rain was still falling down. _I hate the rain._ Quickly fixing himself as he crawled up and layed down in the middle of the bed, he placed his hands behind his head as his legs crossed. Sleep, fighting against the last of his energy, had won.

 _How did I get into this mess?_ His last thoughts before slumber claimed him.

 **zOz**

 _ **The next Morning.**_

"Ah, Mira-chan. Earlier than expected." Taking the last sip of his coffee, Makarov eyed the young sixteen year old as she tiredly walked through the guild's doors. The creaking of the rather large doors drowned out by the usual barmaids getting everything ready for the busy day ahead of them. "Is it nervousness, or something else I wonder?" Setting his cup down, the short guild master hopped down from the bar stool.

The beautiful white hair of the young teenage girl was tied in a ponytail hanging down her back while 2 long bangs framed her face. Instead of her normal black outfit, she was wearing a rather long red dress, white frills accentuated the dress, which hugged her developing curves in the right places. Over all, it was a shocking change to Makarov and the rest of the workers in the guild. Looking towards Makarov, she was still shaken with the recent events.

"I don't know. I can't even use my magic anymore. Every time I even pull on it, I remember almost losing Lisanna and Elfman to that beast and I stop, almost unconsciously." Slightly tearing up again, she continued, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I feel like I should've been able to handle that situation better. I shouldn't have brought them with me. Am I even worthy of the title of an S-class mage?"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked down at the master, using his **Giant** magic to reach her shoulders. "Don't blame yourself child, it will come back. Maybe seeing our little hero will help with it. Trust in your family and your own judgement. Don't ignore what has happened, learn from this experience and grow stronger." Stretching his old body, he continued, walking past the young white haired teen. "Now, let's go. A little birdie told me where he was staying at. I believe it's time to formally give our thanks for his untimely help."

Nodding her head, she followed him. Slightly wondering about the blond who randomly appeared out of nowhere and had the decency to help a complete stranger out of the goodness of his heart. Anyone else would have pissed themselves and ran with their tail between their legs. _Yet, yet this Naruto stood strong and saved us._

With a new found determination, she set off and quickly caught up with the elderly guild master.

With the birds finally getting up and moving, the sun's rays peaked through the trees and the windows before finally settling on his whiskered face. Feeling his face heat up from something, he blinked his eyes open. _Wha..What time is it?_ He thought before flinging the sheets off his form and swinging his legs so they hung off the bed.

Stretching his upper body, he got up and finished his stretches before his head shot towards his door. Narrowing his eyes, a kunai appeared in his right hand from the seal on his wrist. _Someone just walked through my barrier._

Ignoring his attire, consisting of his grey sweats and his necklace, he quickly made his way to the front room before he finally heard a knock on the door. _Who the hell?_ As they didn't have chakra, he couldn't sense anyone on the other side of the door all that well.

Hiding the knife behind him, he quickly made his way and opened the door slightly, only to not see anyone. As he was about to close it, he heard a cough before he looked down. "Old man?" Relaxing a little bit, he opened the door fully and saw that white haired girl he apparently saved yesterday.

Though her clothes took a rather drastic change as did the general aura she expelled. It was more gentle than it was prior. _Though that can just be because of the situation. Come to think of it,_ _I never even got her name._ "Can I help you?"

Taking a quick glance at the young blond's physique, he couldn't help but be impressed, though that quickly changed once he took the scars into account. His body had more scars than it should ever have. Dismissing the massive amount of muscle the blond had compared to the others around his age, the rather large scar from his right pectoral leading down across his chest to his waist was what caught his attention. _What the hell have you gone through my boy, it's like a sword was trying to cleave you in half!_

Mirajane, however, was caught off guard as the younger blond had opened the door in just his grey sweats, leaving his scarred chest for her eyes to roam over. Bringing her hands to her mouth, she stifled a sharp gasp at the prominent scar running along his chest. _Wha- What happened to this guy?_

Shaking his head at the greeting, Makarov pushed those thoughts to the side as he couldn't help but internally chuckle. _He will fit right in with the rest of my brats._ "As much as I would love to discuss the reason were out here in the morning air," He spoke with a knowing grin, "Don't you think it would be better to invite us in first?"

Raising his brow, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. _I haven't even had coffee yet._ "Sorry about that." Stepping to the side, his Kunai disappearing into the seal on his wrist before he swung his other arm open, gesturing them to come inside. Closing the door as the two walked in, he walked around them as they started to look around. "Have a seat, I need coffee."

Heading towards his kitchen, he ignored their impressed looks in favor of grabbing the lifeblood that is called coffee. _What could they possibly want so early? Have they come to as questions?_ Using his chakra, he activated the main seal for the kitchen, turning the lights on, and getting the electricity going. Turning around, he placed his hand over the coffee pot as he channeled his chakra to a seal. _If only it was instant._

Turning around, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard before placing it below the coffee maker. Leaning back onto the counter, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Clearing his mind as he waited for his coffee, he steadied his breathing and summoned on the natural energy of the forest surrounding his temporary home. _Something is different. This energy... It's completely different than chakra, yet, it mingles and acts almost the same._

Passing the few minutes it took to make his coffee as he balanced out his chakra, he sighed as it finally beeped and began pouring him a cup. Quickly expelling the natural energy, he grabbed his cup, leaving it plain, preferring it black. Though it was steaming, his hand was used to hotter temperatures as he worked with Itachi, Uchiha of the Blaze. Walking back into the living area of his house, he noticed the two had rather wide eyes as they looked at him in confusion for a moment. Taking a seat across the two, he sat down in the rather large black recliner, placing the coffee cup on the flat wood built atop the armrest.

"Sorry for taking so long." Getting a nod from the two he continued. "Anyway, what is it that you two would like to talk about? I can't seem to find a reason for this visit, if only to ask me even more questions about how I arrived here." He looked across the room, looking into their eyes, searching for their reasons. "So with that, how can I help you two this fine morning?"

Mirajane was still quite shocked at the amount of scars on his chest, still not able to wrap her head around it. He looked even younger than she was, yet here he was, sitting down like a normal person, with more scars than some of the war veterans. She wanted to speak up and ask, but she felt it wasn't her place to ask yet, she barely knew the guy in front of her. Though being his senior, it still wasn't right.

Coughing into his hands, Makarov was the first to speak, Mirajane thankful, as she still couldn't help her eyes as she looked towards the scars. "It's about what happened yesterday." Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment before getting up and standing in front of the young blond. "Truthfully. I can't thank you enough for saving the lives of my children." He bowed to the young blond, not knowing how to give his thanks any other way. Pride? His children were his pride. What good was his pride, if his pride wouldn't be there anymore.

He was shocked, yet before he could say anything, Mirajane got up and joined her master. Bowing at the waist, she spoke, ignoring his protests. "If not for you, I would have lost my little sister and brother to that monster. If not for you, I wouldn't be here right now." Standing straight up, she had tears flowing down her face as she continued. "I can't thank you enough for what you did, even if it was just by chance that you had arrived. Any normal person would have ran away. They would have cowered and probably ended up just like myself and my siblings would have."

By this point Naruto had stood up, shock written over his face. He had never saw this coming. Being in ANBU, he was never thanked for his deeds, never seen, never talked about. It was just, finished. In his eyes, he just did what he thought any _good_ person would have done. Though, his interpretation of good, is different than others.

Moving towards the younger blond, Mirajane continued, ignoring the shock on his face. "Yet you stood strong, observed the situation and determined the outcome almost instantly. You saved Lisanna, subdued Elfman enough for him to pass out, and helped me bring them back to the guild." Reaching Naruto, she smiled as she gave him a hug. "For that, I can't thank you enough. Thank you for saving myself and my siblings."

So shocked was he, that he couldn't even return the hug. "I just did what any normal person would do." He replied as Mirajane released him and moved back to her spot on the couch beside Makarov. "Listen. What I did or didn't do. It doesn't matter, I just did what anyone would have done in that situation that feared for their own life. I reacted." Closing his eyes, Makarov noticed his face got hard for a moment. "The world I come from, you don't have time to sit and calmly access the situation. If you don't react in time you lose your life. If your not strong enough, then your stuck in the past, remembered as just another soldier."

Sitting back down in his chair, taking a big gulp of his coffee, he continued, ignoring the look of shock on the two in front of him. "I don't require thanks or anything of that nature. So don't worry. As long as you three are safe and you learn from this experience, then, really, that's all I could ask for." Honestly, this world was so much different from his own. He could tell just by walking through the streets last night. Peaceful, almost serene. He felt at peace here, yet, his chakra, his nature, it wasn't in his nature for sit still for very long without stretching his limbs.

Her eyes widened as his words reached her ears. She couldn't stop the tears as they flew from her eyes. Her fists balled up on her knees. She was grateful that there was someone out there that cared other than her master and guild. Hearing his words, Makarov couldn't help but smile. _A fine addition to the guild indeed._

After what seemed like a few hours, which was only forty or so minutes, Mirajane got up and spoke. "I want to thank you once again Naruto. But, I have to head to the guild and check up on my brother and sister." Heading towards the door, she paused and spoke again. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, alright?" With a smile at his nod, she closed the door behind her as she made her way through the rather calm forest, heading back to the Guild.

Silence passed as the door closed. Looking back at the young blond, Makarov couldn't help but smile. At the ripe age of 15, this young man in front of him has seen more than most of his guild ever has, yet, it doesn't seem like it's altered or messed with his head like it would a normal person. He was impressed. He was still going to watch out for his mind though, a teenager, putting his home in the middle of the woods, coming from a world that was in constant war, at least he thought. Yes, he was definitely going to watch over this young child.

"Like she said Naruto. If theres anything you need, Don't hesitate to ask me. I'm more than willing to help out with anything for what you've done." He announced with a smirk, as a wizard saint, he could do many things. He had more money than he knew what to do with.

"I might take you up on that offer old man, or is it master now?" Naruto spoke, finishing his second cup of coffee. "I only have two pairs of clothes and only have enough stock in my home to last another day or so." Looking around, he spoke again. "I don't know what the currency of this world is, but I do know that Gold is usually highly sought after in my old world." Channeling chakra to his wrist, a scroll appeared in his hand.

Leaning forwards, he placed it on the table in front of the couch and himself. Ignoring the raised eyebrow of Makarov, he continued. Rolling out the scroll, he found the Kanji he was looking for. Placing his hand over it, he channeled chakra into it as a puff of smoke appeared.

"Gold." Staring across the small stack of pure gold, he couldn't hold in the laugh that erupted from his lips at the sight of Makarov's face, it was outrageous. "I take it, hahaha, gold is worth a lot here as well?"

Getting up, Makarov placed his hands on the living room table, his eyes shooting from the pyramid of gold to the young blonds as he spoke. "Wh-Where did you get all this?! This is enough to buy that entire mountain range! It's enough to buy Magnolia!"

Chuckled at his antics, he couldn't help but ponder. _It's only 6 gold bars. Protecting the_ _fire daimyo_ _has it's perks I_ _suppose_. "Eh? Is it really? This was the pay from the last mission I took in my old world. Though it was quite a lot, the giver was quite pleased with the outcome and generously gave me double the rewards."

Applying chakra, he stuffed the gold back into the scroll as he continued speaking. "Well, I need to buy new clothes and things for this house." Crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair as Makarov settled back onto his couch, he continued. "And I suppose I need to buy this plot of land since I kinda built this house on it."

"Speaking of this house," Makarov spoke up, "How in the world did you get a house of this quality built in less than 24 hours?" Looking closely at the blond as he had a smirk on his face.

"It's a secret." Quick and to the point. His bloodline was wanted by all 4 of the other great hidden villages. _Best to keep quiet about it until I learn more about this world._ "Just know, I didn't build this over night. You remember that scroll just now?" Seeing the small guild master nod, he continued. "Well, it's basically the same concept. Anyway, back to the point. I'll swing by the guild sometime later today."

Getting up from his chair, he stretched his back as he continued. "If you can have someone help me find a clothing store and somewhere I can buy some groceries, it would be much appreciated."

Nodding his head, Makarov joined him as he stretched his own back and headed towards the door. "That won't be a problem. But are you sure you want to stay out here in the woods?"

"I much prefer the peach and quiet of nature to the bustling of a town." Seeing him about to retort, he continued as he scratched his chest. "And don't worry. I'm fine out here. I'm pretty strong."

 _You have absolutely zero magic, my boy. I've no idea how strong you actually are._ "I believe it. To take down The Beast, you have to be strong. When you stop by the guild later, I'll be sure to have a guide ready to take you around town." Turning to walk away, he continued. "Maybe a mission or two for you as well my boy. No need in spending all that gold in one sitting. Hold onto it for now, I'll supply you for these first few months." Knowing the blond was about to retort, he continued, interrupting him. "Think of it as a repayment for saving my children. Give your master this one my boy."

With a smile on his face, Naruto watched as his guild master walked away. _He's like tou-san in a way._ Taking a look around, he walked back in and closed the door. Giving himself some time to relax and think about the day and his situation. Taking his time he went to the bathroom to wash and clean up for long day ahead.

Finishing up, he grabbed a pen and a notepad from the dining area and looked around his house, making a list of everything he would need to make his living easier, he sighed as it just kept getting longer. If he was stuck here, then he would need to get a few of those jobs, or missions. _I can't help but wonder how they pay. Makarov said he'd have some for me to do, I think._ After walking around his house a few times, he quickly found everything else he needed. _I'll take him up on his offer of money and save mine for now. No telling when I will need it for emergencies._

Taking a seat in his large recliner once again, he settled down and relaxed. It was still only 9 am, if the sun in the sky was anything to go by. Hearing the birds slowly get progressively louder, it couldn't be as late as he would think. _I'll need to get a clock as well._ Leaning back, he shut his eyes for a moment. It had already been an hour since Makarov had left, he had some time to relax.

Finally getting up, he walked up the stairs to his room. Entering and reaching the bed, he quickly unsealed all the scrolls on his wrists and placed them on his bed. Scratching his head at the amount, he surprises himself sometimes. Reaching for the one with his spare clothes, he opened it as a pair of clothes popped out and landed on the bed. Quickly discarding his sweats, he put on the dark blue leggings, loose and comfy. With a matching dark blue long sleeved v-neck, which let his necklace and the top of his pectorals show. White bands held the sleeves up right below his elbows, as the same tape was put around his right thigh, holding a pouch with several empty scrolls in it.

With a sigh he scratched his head before closing the door to his bedroom. Heading down the stairs, he looked around, only now realizing how dusty it was. _I'll need to spend some time cleaning it._ Filing that away for later on his To-Do list, he quickly exited his house, locking the door with his chakra, he smirked at hearing the seal 'click'.

Turning around, he smiled as he took to the trees, from branch to branch. Feeling the morning wind rush through his spiky, unkempt hair as he shot towards Magnolia, specifically Fairy Tail. _Time to take Master up on that offer._

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Done.**

 **Naruto, arriving in an unknown Fairy Tail world, my own take on it. Don't like it, stop reading.**

 **Naruto Senju and Itachi Uchiha. Are the only 2 Naruto characters I plan on introducing for these first 2 arcs I have drafted. Now, I just need to get motivated and have time to sit and write it out. It's a really good way to relax and relieve yourself from stress.**

 **His past will be revealed as the story goes. For now, Naruto and Itachi are a year younger than Mira and Erza.**

 **Naruto, Senju of the Forest.**

 **Itachi, Uchiha of the Blaze.**


	2. Act I, Ch II

_**Act 1, New World**_

 _ **Chapter 2,** **Essentials**_

* * *

Having his own coffee as he sat back down on his favorite stool at the bar, he smiled. _Take over Magic. If I recall, there was a_ _library a few hours away that had detailed writings in it by one of the Saints. I wonder..._ He thought, looking towards the white haired barmaid. Thinking back to a certain blond, he couldn't help but smile. _Though she won't like it if I have her do it, well, it'll be worth it in the long run._

Looking over all his children, he thought about the inevitable arrival of the blond to the guild in a bit. Having left his house a few hours ago, he knew he would be by shortly. He could tell the blond wasn't able to sit down for long without doing something.

Sparing a glance to the top right on the second floor, he spotted his target, Laxus Dreyer. _No. No, he wouldn't agree to it anyway. Far too aggressive, I actually wonder how he would do seeing Naruto with the guild's mark._ Closing his eyes, he sighed, his grandson wasn't a lost cause quite yet. Maybe he could still talk to him. What his son was doing went against the entirety of Fairy Tail, borderline treason to the guild itself.

Sparing a glance towards the blue haired Levi, he smiled. _Maybe she could do it. She knows the townsfolk well enough and is book smart. She'd be able to help him with anything that didn't make sense to him. But then again, I don't think it'd be wise to send her with a completely new person._

Crossing his arms, he let out a sigh. Sending his glance to the red head to his right sitting at the bar with a cheesecake in front of her, he smirked. _Hmmmm. Maybe send Erza with him. She'd be able to keep him in line.. No. No no no. I can already see it. All the bills and complaints sent to me because of her trying her hardest to keep him in line. That...could be very bad, yet funny at the same time. Lumps on his head because she hit him too hard._ Try as he might, he couldn't stifle his giggles, causing most of the barmaids to send him a dirty look, thinking it was his usual perverseness.

Casting his powerful gaze over to the pink haired dragon slayer, Makarov immediately stopped his thoughts for a moment. _Did. Was. Did I just think Natsu would be a good tour guide!?_

Looking at the doors that just open, his eyes spotted Cana. _Drunk. She's already drunk. Well, what should I expect, I'd be drunk too if not for Naruto. Though, I'm sure she'd be able to get more information and make him open up._ With a sly grin, he started his giggles. _The way she dresses would surely have him swooning over her instantly._ Lurching forwards, he grabbed the back of his head as he head something hit the ground. Looking back, he saw one of the barmaids, missing a pitcher.

 _Shaking his head, he closed his eyes again. Cana, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Laxus, Levi, Wakaba, Macao. Wakaba and Macao are both absent, otherwise I'd have them do it..._ Opening his eyes, he cast his gaze towards the newest barmaid, Mirajane. _I'd hate to ask her for this, but she's the best I've got currently._

Looking towards the beautiful white haired bar maiden, he couldn't help his smile that topped his face. Since he walked back in, Mirajane was doing her usual, cleaning the bar and making sure everything was stocked, filling food orders and serving drinks. It was like her entire mood shifted. _Elfman and Lisanna are both awake and are online to make a full recovery within the next few days. Mirajane's stress is at an all time low and is already in a much better mood than the past few hours. Seems like seeing Naruto and getting everything off her chest took the weight off her shoulders._

Looking to his right, a fatherly smile appeared on his face as he looked at the young, white haired woman. "Mirajane." Though he didn't speak loud, his voice was heard over the busy guild, even as a fight was starting to break out between the dragon slayer and Ice mage.

Hearing her voice clearly, she looked up with a smile and walked towards the end of the bar where Master was. "Yes Master? Are you ready for the first beer of the day?"

 _That sounds fantastic, I actually wouldn't mind one. Is what I would love to say_. Hearing her ask that, he clearly wasn't an alcoholic. Nope. No way. It was barely past noon. "No, not quite yet Mira. I'm actually going to ask you a favor," tiling his head as part of a chair flew past, he continued, "I thought it over very seriously."

Crossing his arms and nodding sagely, he spoke, ignoring the out right fight that broke out, even as Erza's head was slammed down on her cheesecake, causing her to join in the ruckus. "I need you to show our newest member around town. He will be by shortly and asked me to find someone to show him around." Opening his eyes, he expected to see her frowning. But, when he saw the smile, he let out a sigh of relief. "Being new to the world and the town, he doesn't know the currency nor our system. I ask that you help him for the day."

Seeing her nod her head, and about to walk off to get ready, he continued. "Wait Mira-chan theres another thing."

Pausing and turning around, she waited. "I have a mission." She froze. "Though it's more of an errand for him, I would like you to accompany him." She couldn't help the look of fear and regret shooting over her beautiful features for a moment before schooling back to her normal smile. "Now, I know what we talked about, your magic. And don't worry, as it's just to retrieve a few items from a library in Oshibana Town. I just need you to tag along."

Seeing the emotions on her face, he sighed, really feeling his age. "Mirajane. Think of this as a vacation. I'll watch over Elfman and Lisanna so you can get out of the guild for a little while." The conflicting emotions on her face was crushing him. _She needs this, more than anything. Plus, if the book is actually there, then it'll help you, Elfman and Lisanna in the long run._

After a minute of internal debate, Mirajane relented. Nodding her head, white tresses shaking, she spoke, already turning around to get ready. "If you say so master." With a sigh she continued. "I do owe him a favor, and am good with my siblings and my own money. I'll be sure to teach him everything about this world." Pulling her hair up, she turned around while she was putting it in a pony tail, a red band holding it in place. "I'll do it, do you have the list and directions to Oshibana town?"

With a nod, Makarov pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. A grandfatherly smile on his face as he handed it to the young woman. "I promise this will be good for you Mira." Trying to lighten the mood, he continued. "Your a better choice than anyone else here." He said, as he pointed a finger over his shoulder to the absolute riot going on between the guild, which, somehow Laxus was dragged into.

Looking over his shoulder, Mirajane smiled. _I could use a small vacation._ With a smile, she turned back around and went to the back of the guild to her personal locker, intent on freshening up. _Well, he does seem to have a good head on his shoulders, but still. A mission?._ Looking in the mirror in the locker, she spoke, more to herself than anything. "You can do this Mira."

As she left the main floor of the guild, Makarov went back to watching his children while he waited on the newest member. _How in the hell did Laxus get involved?! And how has he not seriously hurt any of them yet?! Gah, maybe it's time for beer after all..._

 **zXz**

Finally reaching the edge of the town, Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around the sheer size of it. It dwarfed even the hidden villages. From what he had seen just walking through the town last night, it was even more advanced. Putting his hands in his pockets, he took his first step into Magnolia. Still astonished by the sights, he couldn't help but take a better look around as he walked fourth.

 _Still hard to believe I can't sense any chakra or anything for that matter._ His thoughts wondered as his feet brought him towards the middle of the town. _I can feel the people, their presence, but I can't get a feeling for their power._ With a smirk he let out a chuckle. _Well, unless there are powerhouses in this world, I've got nothing to worry about._ Little did he know.

Maneuvering through the busy streets, he stopped at the rather large tree that sat in the dead middle of Magnolia town. _This tree is ancient._ He thought, looking at the large, building wide tree. He was always drawn to the nature around the village. The nature here wasn't much different, it still empowered him, it still meshed with his chakra. There was just something different about it, something inside nature itself. _I'll figure it out later, maybe master knows._

Turning around, he brought his head up, looking in the distance to the small hill that his guild sat at the top of. _Fairy Tail, huh?_ "Well, here I come. High time I take you up on that offer Makarov." Ignoring the looks he got from talking to himself, he started his trek towards the guild.

The onlookers dismissing his attire as another weird trait of Fairy Tail. The dark blue pants and matching long sleeved V-neck, posing a rather weird look in their minds, but hey. They were just civilians, what did they know about mages, maybe it buffed their magic or something.

Halfway up the hill, he had started hearing yelling. _Is the ground shaking?_ Pausing a second and staring at the ground, he smiled. _I like their style around._ Continuing on his way, he stopped for a second in front of the large doors to the guild. "Guess this is it." Scratching the back of his head, he pushed the door open only to pause at the scene.

 _This..This isn't what I had expected. Stares, maybe cat calls. But. A brawl?_ With a smirk, he let out a laugh which was drowned out by the brawl happening in front of him. Unknown to him, two sets of eyes landed on him as soon as the door to the guild opened.

Laxus had to stop himself for a moment, the brawl still getting into his head. _Dam Natsu taking my headphones. Who is this kid?_ He thought, staring at the new comer standing in the entrance to his guild. _Absolutely no magic from him, that or he's really good a suppressing it._ After another few seconds on focusing on him, he tsk'd before putting his headphones on and tuning everything out once again. _Seems like we have another wimp in the guild._ Keeping the corner of his eye on the new blond even as his music drowned everything out.

Looking around the guild, he let out a whistle, ignoring the brawl that was happening in the middle of the room. _Just like my old school days! As much as I would love to join, they'd prolly go at me seriously since they don't know me yet. Oh well._ Taking a look around at the bar maids still tending to the guests and guild members outside the small brawl, he smirked. _Seems like it's a common enough occurrence._

 _Now, where's jiji._ Closing the door behind him, he took a few steps in before finally making eye contact with the old Master sitting at the bar. With a smile, he saw the rather large mug in his hands. Looking at the bar for a moment, than to the brawl, he smiled. _Whelp, only one way to go about this._

Placing his right foot forwards, like he was normally walking, Naruto vanished from his spot before appearing in one of the bar stools at the bar. From the second floor, Laxus's brow rose ever so slightly. _Hoh? So the punk has some speed._ Closing his eyes, he completely drowned everything out. _Maybe he won't be that bad after all._

Makarov was surprised as he looked at the blond before looking back at the entrance where a imprint of his sandal was. He still didn't sense any magic, yet he watched the entire thing. _That wasn't magic. That was pure leg strength and agility. He took only 2 steps from the entrance to the seat next to me. His first step landed him directly in the middle of the brawl, in direct line with one of Erza's fists. His second was right in front of me._ Looking back at the entrance and middle of the guild hall, Makarov was impressed.

Returning the blond's gesture with one of his own, he smiled and closed his eyes. "Yo! Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy!" Looking back towards the middle of the guild, Makarov let out a hearty laugh. "Sorry about this. They were so excited to meet the person who had saved the Strauss siblings that they ended up in a brawl."

"Ah, don't worry about it Jiji." Turning around in the bar stool, Naruto leaned back on his elbows to the bar, watching the entire fight with interest. "I'm.. I'm not good with crowds anyway. I tend to get in and get out. Not too comfy yet with large groups."

Looking at the blond from the corner of his eye, Makarov sighed. _Seems there is much work to be done my friend._ "Ahaha, attitude like that won't last long here my boy!" With a hearty laugh, Makarov noticed the blond was staring into the large brawl with something akin to a father watching his children. _What is that look Naruto? Your not old enough to have that look on your face.._ Filing that away for a later date, he spoke, getting Naruto's attention.

"Anyway, I'm glad you dropped buy, you ready for your little shopping spree?" Taking a gulp of his beer he continued, his eyes never leaving the riot that was happening. "I asked someone to help show you around and give you some tips about this worlds ideals and things."

"That's quite alright Jiji." Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes. "It's enough that your paying for my needs for today anyway. I couldn't ask someone to be stuck with me all day and to even tutor me any. You've done more than enough just taking me in from, well, off the streets I suppose."

Looking at the blond, the old guild master smiled. "Just give this to me Naruto. And it's this month not just today." Taking another swig of his beer, he let out a hearty laugh at the look on the young blonds face. "Mirajane was quite all right with it as well. Seems she's willing to do this to repay you for what you did."

Seeing Naruto about to deny it once again, he continued, even as the clicking of feet came from behind him. "You'll learn very quickly, in the coming years, that Women and Fairy Tail won't take no for an answer so easily Naruto." He finished with a rather large smile, foam coating his lips.

"Heh. I suppose your right old man." Sitting up straight, Naruto turned around on the bar stool only to be stunned in silence at the sight before him. Makarov, not hearing anything from the blond for a few seconds, turned around to find out what was going on, smirking once he realized what was going on. _Well he is at that age, heheheheh. Mirajane was always the beautiful punk girl, though she was coming out of that phase._ With a rather perverse laugh, his thoughts continued as Mirajane walked up to the two. _I'm gonna have to beat the boys back with a stick soon._

Wearing a rather elegant blue dress which showed her upper back and shoulders, she twirled around as some of the barmaids had swarmed her for questions. Her beautiful white hair was done up in a pony tail, a burnt orange band holding it up. She had her usual short ponytail above her forehead held with the same color band, while two wavy bangs framed her face. Small black heels were seen under the ends of her dress. Around her wrist was a rather elegant gold watch, her normal blue pendant necklace around her neck.

As she was finished being questioned by the other maids, having waved them off telling them it was nothing, she turned and continued towards Master Makarov and the person she owes her thanks too. Though she gave an inward smirk as she saw the stunned look on his face. _Quite cute if I do say so._ With a lovely smile, she greeted the two.

"Ah, Mira-chan. All set and ready?" Makarov asked, reaching into his pocket, pulling a small list out and two tickets.

"Yes Master!" Grabbing the two tickets Makarov handed her along with the list, she smile and turned towards the still largely unknown blond and spoke with a smile. "I believe we've yet to be formally introduced." Holding her hand out towards him, she continued. "Mirajane Strauss, S-class mage of Fairy Tail, at your service."

Shaking his head slightly, still stunned by the woman's beauty, he gave a cheeky smile as he reached for her hand, enveloping her own with his. "Naruto Senju. Sage of the forest."

If she was surprised by his title, she didn't show it very much, her smile was more than enough for him. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, it's been a little hectic for me these past 12 hours."

Closing his eyes, Naruto nodded his head. "I can understand." Getting up, he spoke to Makarov, looking back and fourth between the two. "Well, we'll be off then Master. I trust you gave Mirajane-san here some money?"

"Ah, Mira is fine Naruto!" The whitehead spoke up before Makarov got the chance to.

With a rather large, perverted smile, Makarov let out a few laughs. "Yes, I gave her a card to use for you. She also has the details for a mission I have for you." Finishing his beer with a gulp, he spoke again as he ushered the two teens off and away. "Now, go you two. I expect you back in 2 days. Keep my Mira-chan safe you hear!" He yelled towards the end as Naruto pulled Mirajane through the still going on brawl with ease and through the large guild doors.

Watching the door close, Makarov couldn't help but feel those two were already connected somehow. _I trust you can bring her potential back Naruto. This will be my first test for you. The powerful Satan Soul magic. Are you the answer she needs to finally fully control it?_

It wasn't for another five minutes until the brawl finally settled down. "Yahaha! Now I'm pumped! I wonder how strong this guy is, he needs to hurry up and get here already!"

Makarov sent a knowing glance towards the young pink haired dragon slayer. "Well," his voice carried throughout the guild hall, causing everyone to turn to him, "you actually just missed him Natsu. He arrived a few minutes ago and I sent him on a mission with Mirajane."

"Ah! Master! I apologize on behalf of everyone here!" Erza spoke, bowing at her waist while bringing Grey and Natsu with her. "We didn't greet him properly."

As he just waved off her concern, it was Cana that spoke up, as everyone had started cleaning up the mess that was made. "So, how did he get in the guild and no one saw him?" She asked, rubbing her back as a bruise was formed. "Can't believe no one noticed him."

"Well, he did step in the middle of the fight." Makarov spoke, pointing to the sandal print in the middle of the guild floor while drinking his fourth beer. "He's quite agile. Erza was about to hit him in the face, yet he wasn't worried in the least." Putting his beer down, he continued. "Really nice kid." With a perverted grin and laugh which had the bar maids scowling at him, he continued. "Hehehe, Mira-chan's gonna have her hands full with him."

 _Just who is this guy?_ Everyone was mostly thinking the same thing as they settled down. Some started looking for missions while the others just sat around and talked, enjoying the peace with their friends.

 **oZo**

Closing the door behind them, Naruto broke the silence as the two started walking down the hill. "So...are they always like that?"

Bringing a finger up to her lip, Mirajane thought about it for a moment. "Well, mostly yeah." Letting out a giggle she continued as she placed her hands behind her back. "If they weren't, it wouldn't really be Fairy Tail. But I can't wait for you to meet everyone. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Kinda looking forwards to it myself." Stretching his back as they reached the bottom of the field, he let out a sigh of relief. "Some of them looked strong."

Nodding her head, Mira took the lead as they reached the shopping district of the rather large town. "Hmm." She brought a her hand to her face as she thought about where to go first.

 _This girl..._ Naruto thought. _She's going to be the death of me._ He could see it in her eyes, as soon as she took the lead. He could practically feel the shopping spree in her blood. He could see the stars in her eyes as she walked past the shops. _Well, just like every other female I know._

He was startled from his thoughts as he felt her interlock her arm through his and pulled him down the road. "No day dreaming Mr." Glancing down to his right, he smiled at her energy as she smiled up at him. Standing an entire head taller than her, he had to look slightly down to meet her eyes. "Now come on, were going to the clothing store first to put you a order in. Master told me you didn't have that many sets of clothes. And the place were heading will have your order ready in no time at all. You do have your order don't you?"

 _Hmm, Master Makarov. Doesn't sound right to call him that. I'll stick to jiji._ He thought to himself before he was pinched on the arm, dragging him once more from his thoughts.

Pouting slightly, Mira sighed. _Guess it can't be helped. It's an entirely new world, he must still be having a hard time believing it._ "Naruto!"

Scratching the back of his head with his free arm, he let out a chuckle at the girls enthusiasm. He had to drown out all the glares and approving glances that were sent his way as he was being pulled by the beautiful teen. even as there were aww's coming from the townsfolk as they walked down the road. "Sorry, sorry Mira-san. And yeah, I've got an order ready." holding his hand to his chin, he continued. "Though I do have to ask, can they do armor as well?"

Tilting her head in though, Mira spoke after a few minutes, still holding her arm through the blonds. "I believe they can. I think that's where that bitc..Er, I mean Erza gets hers from."

Raising an eyebrow at the slip, but let it go, Naruto spoke. "Awesome! That's two birds with one stone. After I give these guys my order, I need things for my house."

He noticed, even as they were talking back and fourth, Mirajane was known throughout the town. The elderly, the young, and the in between. They all nodded, smiled and waved to her and by contact, him as well. _I wonder...If my world will ever achieve this._

"Yup!" With a large smile as she waved to the shopkeepers they passed, her melodic voice was carried to his ears. "And I know just the place for any and everything to do with home shopping!"

He couldn't help but smile at the white haired woman's energy as silence over took them as they arrived at their destination.

 ** _Leah's Clothing and Armory_**

"And here we are!" Mirajane announced as she let go of his arm and walked to the door, surprised when Naruto held it open for her to go through. "Ara, what a gentleman!" She joked as Naruto sighed closing the door behind him as he entered.

 _Always being teased._ _Doesn't matter the world it seems._

Looking around, he noticed all the racks of clothes, from leather to plate, from silk to cotton. From Kimono's to tuxedos. He smiled, it was a just like one of the shops in Konoha. Walking up to the counter while Mirajane got lost looking through racks of dresses, he waited for the clerk. A few seconds later, an older woman appeared from the back, a smile on her face as she walked up to the register.

"Ah! Welcome! How can I help you?" She spoke, excited for a new customer. Seeing Mirajane in the building as well, she couldn't wait, Fairy Tail members always brought business with them.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a scroll. "Yes, my friend here," pointing over his shoulder towards Mira, he continued, "told me this shop takes orders?" Seeing her nod her head, he un-raveled the scroll. "Good! I need several set's of these clothes, and a few sets of these armor's."

Watching as weird letters and writings appeared on the scroll as it was unrolled before her eyes, she raised an eyebrow. She was even more astonished when he placed his hand over several of the symbols before a burst of smoke filled the table. Slightly startled as he waved the smoke away, she was astonished at what she was seeing. Besides the clothes, there were interlocking armor plates. "Interlocking armor plates?" Picking them up, she was surprised when she couldn't move them until she picked the shoulder set up with both hands.

"Ho-How can you move in this?!" Her voice brought Mirajane over as she peaked from beside him. "These are heavier than..than heavy!"

As a sweatdrop formed, he spoke as Mirajane picked one up with relative ease. "There not that heavy. And can you make several sets?" He wanted to know if he needed to take them somewhere else.

Not bothering to pick them up anymore, she nodded her head as she called for another person in the back. "That's not a problem. How many sets would you like of each?" She asked looking down at the several sets of clothes that had appeared on her table. Between the clothes and the old styled armor, she had her work cut out for her. She noticed something as he was about to speak. "Though, this set looks a bit small for your frame my friend."

"Yeah, it was a gift from my master a few years back." Looking over the burnt orange battle kimono and hakama, he smiled fondly. Byakko-sama, elder of the Tiger summons, had blessed him, their summoner, with his very own set of sage clothes. "Also, can you refit the Haori to fit me as well? It should be folded with the hakama."

Mirajane looked on in surprise at the blonds answer. _I can't wait to learn more about you Naruto. It's one mystery followed by another with you._ A smile formed on her face she watched the two interact.

"That won't be a problem." Stepping to the side, she motioned for him to follow her to the back. "I just need to take some measurements to get the sizes right."

Following the two to the back, Mirajane stood in the doorway, her arms held together behind her as she watched the scene. Seeing him take his shirt off, she couldn't help but be drawn to the scars on his toned chest. _Kami. I don't want to know how you got that, I can't even begin to think about the pain you must've went through..._

If the scar's bothered her, the clerk didn't let it show as she got to work. Taking the measure of his shoulders chest and waist with relative ease. "Taking into account the fact that you have the body of a mage, I'll reinforce the clothing for you free of charge."

Smiling as he put his shirt back on, he nodded his thanks as they followed the clerk back out into the front of the store, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the new customers that had come in. Mirajane had to stifle a giggle as she watched the other women look at her in anger as she stood close to Naruto.

A few minutes of tallying everything up and getting the amount of sets he wanted done, the clerk spoke as she rang everything up. "The total will be 8k Jewels."

Looking towards Mirajane who just smiled and reached into her chest to grab the card, he shook his head. _Why do girls always hide stuff in their chest, I'll never know._

"This should cover it!" Her voice cheerfully echoed throughout the store.

Smiling, the clerk took the card and swiped before handing it back to Mira who placed it back in her shirt to the err of Naruto who was watching. With a rather evil smirk, Mira faked a blush and spoke while looking towards her blond charge. "No peeking Naruto."

Blushing the blond looked away even as the clerk had said something about the youth today are so lucky. Finally walking out of the store, Naruto spoke, taking in the amount of people that were now in the streets, being right after noon, he wasn't surprised to see so many, it was lunch hour after all.

"Hmm, hey Mira-san." Getting her attention, he continued as he followed after her, seemingly lost in her thoughts. "What was that mission Jiji had for us?"

"He wanted you to take the train to Oshibana town, then head to the library and pick up a book for him." Looking back at the blond, Mira smiled as she finished explaining. "I'm to accompany you on the trip."

"Walking or..."

Answering his unanswered question, she smirked. "We'll be taking the train. It's just up ahead." Looking at the blond from the corner of her eye, she smiled to herself as she slowed down and took his arm once again. "I figured Oshibana Town has a rather large appliance store, and since were heading that way, we can shop for your house there!"

Naruto smiled at the woman's enthusiasm, it was rubbing off on him. "Alright, lead the way Ma'dam."

With a cheerful giggle, Mira did just that. Sliding her way through the thick crowd of people shopping and buying lunch. Even as she smiled towards the shopkeepers that waved and let out a laugh at the ohh's and aww's that were sent towards her. It was funny really, standing at only 5'5", she was dragging the rather tall 5'9" teen behind her. Even as she held on to his arm, she could feel his bicep, she knew he was letting her pull him.

Reaching the station, the train was ready to depart shortly after they arrived. Quickly buying a pair of tickets, the two shot towards the train, Mira holding her dress as she ran, Naruto letting out a laugh as he was ahead of her. Having no bags with them it was easy for them to find a seat on the train. Choosing towards the front, close to the exit in case something happened. Taking the window seat, Mirajane sent her gaze out the window, the mountains painting a beautiful picture.

Sitting down across from her, Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, not paying any attention to the eyes that were now stalking him and the older woman accompanying him. _Hmmm. I wonder what Makarov needed from the library that they couldn't send themselves?_

"-ruto!"

 _Could it possibly be some thing about chakra?_

"Naru-"

 _No, his facial expressions didn't hide anything, he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know anything about chakra..._

Feeling a bop on his head, he opened his eyes only to meet Mira's stare with quite the adorable pout on her face for being ignored. "Ah, sorry Mira-san."

Crossing her arms, she let out a sigh. "It'll only take about an hour or so to reach Oshibana Town by train. While I have you here, I'll go ahead and explain what our currency is and the different parts of Fiore. The different missions and anything else you would like to know." Closing her eyes as her head was tilted, she continued. "I know it must be hard, I saw your face when she told you the price being in Jewels." Clapping her hands together, she pulled a magic pen from kami knows where.

Feeling like he was about to be in class again, Naruto could only let out a groan. _Well, I do need to learn about this world one way or another. What better way than in a train with a beautiful woman?_

The ride went by quick for Naruto and Mira, too engrossed into teaching and learning about the world, neither noticed the passenger in the back of the train that had taken to staring at them, anger present in their eyes, directed towards the white haired woman. Yet, neither cared enough to really pay attention to their surroundings, as the radio buzzed, letting them know they had arrived. Taking a moment to let everyone else off before them, giving Mira a chance to erase all the writings in the air from her magic pen even as the announcer kept replaying his message.

 _"Oshibana Town! We've arrived passengers! Please check the top and bottom compartments for any and all belongings. We are not responsible for anything lost while riding the train! Once you have everything, Please head to the nearest exit safely and enjoy the rest of your day!"_

Hearing the announcer yet again as they finally exited the train, Naruto stretched his back as Mira stood beside him, a smile on her face as she took in the quaint little town. Grabbing a hold of his arm once again, Mira began walking. "If my memory serves me right, there's a nice little diner over this way!"

Hearing his own stomach growl, he let out a chuckle as Mira giggled. Her laughter being something he started to like. "I suppose." Looking at her with a cheeky smile, he continued as they strolled down the road, taking in all the sights of the new town. "Don't think Jiji would mind buying us some lunch do ya?"

Hearing her laugh again, he smiled, though it was short lived as a chill went down his spine. Once again letting the older woman pull him along, he realized, almost instantly, he was being watched, _they_ were being watched. Was it the slight chill he suddenly got, not two seconds ago? _I wonder...How long?_

Clenching the hand that was out of Mirajane's sight, he continued his inner debate. _How long have I gone with my guard down today?_ Sending a burst of his chakra through the ground as he walked, he waited for it to come back to him. He was able to sense emotions, mainly negative emotions and by chance, his chakra was able to do it for him as well. Sending it out in a sonar, he would be able to pinpoint the exact location, though it was harder in this world. _Most likely because no one here has chakra..._

Feeling it come back, he looked to his right, acting like he was glancing around the stores, yet his eye was trained from the corner of his socket to the top of a rather tall building. The shadow of a figure caught his eye before it disappeared. _They can't be here for me, I have no background in this world. But, if that's the case...Mira-san, Why are they after you?_ Narrowing his eyes as he looked forwards again, he mentally sighed. _Too good to be true. Even this world there are people like this..._

Looking at the beautiful face of Mirajane walking beside him, he let a soft smile grace his face. _Seems I'll be busy in the near future, protecting my new family from the shadows._

Looking up to the sky, he let out a laugh, causing Mirajane to look at him with a concerned face. _Itachi, I guess my search for you will have to be put on hold just a while longer my brother._

"Mouuu~ What's so funny Naruto!" She asked, looking up into his blue eyes as he calmed down.

Taking a point from the Uchiha's, he gave her a smile which made her face flush slightly before he brought his hand up and poked her forehead gently. "Nothing Madam, now, let's go get some lunch before we both starve to death."

Taking the initiative, he started walking causing Mira's arm to slide down his arm only for his hand to catch hers. With a smile, he started pulling Mirajane who had a hand on her forehead, before a beautiful smile graced her face as she caught up to tall blond, their hands still together.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhh, Bad guys around the corner? Who or what is following them? Are they after our beautiful Mira or are they after Naruto? Find out next week for the next chapter!**


	3. Act I, Ch III

Chapter 3, enjoy!

 **Slight gruesome scene at the bottom and the start of next chapter! Be forewarned.**

* * *

 _ **Act I, New World**_

 _ **Chapter III, Take Action**_

* * *

Roy Stronguard, a mercenary who is well known for his strength and magic to manipulate the magic particles in and around his body. A Class-A mercenary, usually taking jobs from the council unless the pay is good. Having trained for 17 of the 23 years he's been alive on Earthland, he never fails a mission. As that were, here he was, standing atop a building, staring down at a blond kid and a white haired female.

"So." Adjusting his posture, he placed his other leg on the top of the building, casting his gaze down below at his target. "That's the girl that destroyed your business and attacked your family?" The figures long brown hair flowed down his back tied off around his waist. His black muscle shirt doing nothing to hide his toned chest. Matching black loose fitting pants being held up by a belt were tucked into a pair of combat boots. _The kid doesn't even have any magic._ He thought as his grey eyes narrowed in disappointment.

Taking a look back to his associate, he frowned. "It seems shes losing her magic, or is in the process of locking it away." Twisting his head, he stared back down at the streets to find the blond walking beside their target had seemingly looked to the side. But to him, to a trained mercenary, he knew they had been spotted. _This kid..._ A wild smile appeared on his face as he looked back down, shrinking back slightly to get out of his line of sight. _Did I leak some intent?_ "Well, it seems her associate might be worth something after all."

"Roy, I told you, the way he carries himself seems to be that of a warrior." Stepping up next to the man called Roy, he spoke again. "You will deal with him while I get my revenge on that white haired bitch. That's why I hired you."

Wearing a loose, opened vest over a plain white shirt, the tattoos on his biceps going down his let arm. Black, loose fitting cargo pants were held up with a grey belt while being tucked into a matching pair of combat boots. His grip on the railing of the building was enough to crush the reinforced concrete. His spiky grey hair flowed with the evening wind as his eyes glared down at his soon to be prey.

"I still remember it as if it was yesterday." His anger shown through as he turned the concrete to ash in his hands. "That _demon_ came in, destroyed everyone in my guild before completely destroying my company. I'll have her head for it." Spitting out the word Demon, he glared daggers, some of his intent leaking out, ignoring the blonds head that turned once again to look at some of the shops as they walked through the quaint streets.

 _No one attacks my family and gets away with it!_ His tall, athletic build was shaking with rage as his eyes stared down at the back of Mira's head. _I swear on my name, Trey Lithium, I will have your head, your siblings heads, then your guilds._ "We take care of them tonight. You know the plan?"

Scratching the back of his head, Roy replied, aggravated that the person who hired him kept making sure he knew the plan. _Whelp, I've already got the money, might as well follow through until I'm satisfied._ "Unless you've changed the plan," with a quick glance to his employer to the right, he continued, "we start at midnight."

With a maniacal grin, Trey turned around and walked off, having enough of seeing the white haired woman for the moment. _Soon you bitch. Soon you will be bleeding just like my old guild did when you thrashed us._ His anger affecting his magic control as his arms reflected the evening sun's rays, clenching his metallic hands creating sparks.

Looking at his employer walk away, Roy took one last look at the blond, a hopeful look in his eyes before he turned around and followed him. _I hope, whoever you are, that you give me a good fight. Would be a shame to not rescue the princess now wouldn't it?_ Holding his hands behind his head as he left the rooftops, a battle worn smile on his face.

 **zXz**

Having dinner at the diner Mirajane suggested, they lost track of the time. Arriving in the town around 3, it was already a little past 5. Having filled their stomachs, Mirajane was walking beside Naruto with her hands held behind her back. Thinking back to their talk over dinner. _Seems he can open up a little. I wonder how much more there is to you Naruto._ Her thoughts ended there as she realized the giant building straight ahead of them was the Library. She let out a smile as the evening rays lit of the cathedral like library.

"Ah, is that it? It's huge!" Naruto said, having to stop walking to take in the sight. Several stories tall with painted window panes detailing powerful paintings from Dragons to warriors of old. "Beautiful. I can only imagine how many books are there."

Giggling at her companion, Mira started towards the large building as she spoke. "Quite a lot, this is actually the second biggest library in Fiore, second only to the one in Crocus."

With a thinking pose as he walked, which Mira thought was quite cute, he spoke. "You said that's the capital right? I can't wait to go and see it in the future."

 _Though he's very mature for his age_. She covered her mouth as she giggled. _He gets excited quite easily._ "Let's go before they close, we don't wanna have to wait until tomorrow."

Both had smiles on their faces as they finally neared the building's steps. "Is that?" Naruto spoke, watching an older lady with long grey hair closing the door behind her, locking it with her key. "Are we too late?" Meeting Mira's eyes for a moment, they both started up the flight of stairs. Neither wanted to wait until tomorrow knowing the Library would be packed in the morning.

"Oh no!" Mira spoke, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes started watering. "W-We're late! If I didn't suggest we get some food we would've made it on time!" Hic* hic* "It's all my fault!"

 _Strange, you'd think she was bi-polar._ Scratching his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. "Ma-Maa Mira-san. It's fine, we can always go tomorrow." Seeing this didn't help at all, he looked towards the older woman who was smiling knowingly at him. _Ugh. Guess I can do this..._ Sighing he continued. "Mira-san. After the library tomorrow morning, How about I let you pick out everything for my house?"

With rather big puppy eyes, Mirajane looked straight at Naruto. "Yo-You mean it?!" Seeing him nod his head, she smiled, wiping the tears away. Looking towards to older woman, ignoring Naruto's sighs, she spoke. "Hello! I take it the library's closed now?"

"Yes it is, we'll open again tomorrow morning at 7 a.m." The librarian said, looking over the white haired teenager and her blond companion. "Sorry if this inconveniences you two," She continued after looking at Naruto for a moment longer, "I'm surprised you two youngsters would be interested in reading, let alone coming to the library."

"I actually love books! I'm sure Naruto here does too, but we were actually here to pick up a package for our guild master." Mira spoke, thinking back to her love of books, the two full bookcases in her apartment. Elfman always complained about books not being manly enough, but, now that he moved out with Lisanna a few weeks back, she had all the room she wanted for her steamy romance novels.

"Ah! You must be Makarov's brood!" With a large smile, she continued as she reached in her bag and pulled out a blank card with the number 426 on it's top left. "Here we are! Makarov called in a favor that I owed him, knowing that it would be late by the time you two got here, he went ahead and got a hotel room for you two." She announced much to the shock of Mirajane and Naruto. Handing Mirajane the card she continued as she started her slow walk down the steps. "Now, as for the package, come and find me tomorrow morning, I'll be at the desk in the front. You two have a good night now!"

Waving bye to the older lady, Naruto sighed. "Does master always think ahead like this?" Scratching his head, he looked over to the rather silent Mirajane. Raising an eyebrow at her as she stared at the card in her two hands, he spoke. "Umm Mira-san? Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, she nodded before smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda shocked that Master got us a room at the 5-Star Hotel. It's one of the most expensive hotels in Oshibana Town!" With stars in her eyes, she continued, her excitement causing Naruto to smile and let out a laugh. "I can't wait to see it! And were going to be at the top floor! The view will be amazing!" Grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm, she practically dragged the blond to their location. The tall, 4 storey tall building near the middle of the town. "Come on let's go!"

After being dragged almost the entire way, they finally arrived at the hotel. Walking past the busy receptionist, they took the elevator to the fourth floor. Heading out and down the hall they stopped at a rather elegant door. Pulling the card from her top, Mirajane swiped it in the card reader, a small magic symbol appeared above the handle before an audible click was heard causing Mira to smile and clap her hands lightly in excitement. Opening the door, she quickly walked inside, admiring the quality of the room. "I'll have to thank Master when we get back! This is amazing!"

Closing the door behind him, Naruto let out a laugh. _And I get amused easily huh?_ Walking across the room as Mira fell backwards on her bed with a sigh, he spoke as he opened the balcony. "It's the little things in life that you have to enjoy." With a smile, he stepped out on the balcony even as he heard Mira say something and a door closing. Looking over his shoulder, his eyebrow rose as he saw the bathroom door closed. _She taking a shower? Oh well._

It was peace like this that made his guard almost non existent. It was worrying. A trained killing machine, shinobi and warrior, letting his guard down just because hes in a peaceful situation, Tobirama-sensei would be disappointed. _I'd most likely be dead by now. Well, guess I'll prepare._ With a sigh he formed a cross in front of him as he channeled his chakra. One of the first techniques he learned from Hashirama-sama's scrolls.

 _ **Moku-bunshin**_

If one were to watch the young blond on the balcony, their eye's would pop out of their sockets. Wooden tendrils suddenly grew and separated from Naruto, quickly forming into a complete clone of the young blond. From the v-neck blue long sleeved shirt to his black sandals. Wordlessly exchanging glances, the clone knew what to do, quickly creating four seals, it placed them around the room, two at the front door and the balcony's door. Forming the hand seals quickly, it's chakra burst into action as the seals instantly formed the same invisible barrier that was around his house. It would instantly let him know whenever someone would pass through, waking him up if he was sleeping.

"Guess I'll go scout and see if I can find whoever that was earlier boss." Nodding to the clone as it vanished from behind him, having completed it's first duty.

*Sigh* _Seems like she did get in the shower, ...this should give me some time._ Closing his eyes as he sat down in the balcony, letting the sun's evening rays shine down on him, he breathed out and back in evenly, controlling his breath. A few seconds was all it took before light orange markings slowly formed around his eyes as the power of nature found it's way into his chakra system. Balancing out the intake, the markings darkened around his eyes, outlining them before going towards his hears, a small spike heading slightly down and out. Another few seconds, and his chakra system was full as two circles appeared on his forehead, darkening, the middle circle became a bold orange as his Sage mode was completed.

Having learned under the very same sensei as the Shodai Hokage, it was expected that his Sennin-mode was the same, though his over all power was still a long shot away from Hashirama's, it was told, his potential was even greater than Hashirama's. He let a smile form on his face as he remembered Itachi and himself reminded Tobirama much of his older brother and the Uchiha that held his utmost respect. Apparently, it was word around Konoha that Itachi and himself were Madara and Hashirama reborn.

From the training he was giving from his clan's Tiger summons, Elder Byakko's challenge to him was to hold onto his Sennin-mode for an entire day while doing chakra exercises. If he could hold onto it for an entire day, he would be one step closer to achieving Hashirama's level of strength, as he was able to hold on to the sennin-mode for an entire week while using it in battle. From sparing with the tigers, his father and mother, the elders of the Senju and Uzumaki. His daily spars with Itachi, his eternal brother and rival, there wasn't a match for him in the village besides his father, Itachi, Hiruzen and the Hokage; Tobirama.

Letting out a light chuckle as his eyes opened. "Those were the days." His voice carried throughout the balcony and into his hotel room. Getting up he stretched as he held onto his Sage chakra. _It is different. _He thought, remembering back to the coffee he had this morning. _What is this? It's merging with my chakra and the natural energy in the air._ Bringing his hand to his chin, he stood still for a moment before passing it off. _I'll ask Master about it when I get back._

Turning around and walking back into the hotel room, he unsealed several scrolls from his wrists before laying them on the bed. Unraveling one, he looked at the kanji littering it before his eyes reached the one he was looking for. Placing his hand over it as a puff of smoke came into existence. Waving the smoke away, a burnt orange battle Kimono with matching Hakama were laid out while a dark orange haori with the kanji for Sage on the back was folded neatly beside it. Underneath all of it was a simple wooden pipe with a small bag of black cherry tobacco. Having taking a liking to the flavor of the tobacco while training for his sennin-mode, having tried it once Byakko said something about it calming Hashirama down enough to learn it.

Reminiscing as he looked over the clothes, Mirajane had came out from the shower. Wearing black yoga pants which did nothing to hide her amazing figure gained from all the training and missions for her S-class rank, a loose t-shirt finished her look off as her wet hair hung loosely down her back. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she looked over to her blond companion. As devious as it was beautiful, Mirajane slowly walked towards him, carefully, as her steps didn't make a single noise. As she was about to surprise him and hopefully scare him, she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"I remember when my sensei first presented me with these clothes." His voice full of pride as it resonated through the room.

Coming up beside him, her smile never vanished from her face. She knew he wasn't from this world and must have been remembering his own. _He must be homesick already._ Ignoring the scrolls on the bed, already knowing they were some sort of storage device, she carefully looked over the clothes. _Their quality is insane!_ To her surprise, her hand had reached out to touch and feel the fabric they were made from. _This...This is different than silk. What is this? It's so soft, yet.. I can tell this wont break easily._

Seeing her reaction, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Mira had the same reaction as most of the females in his clans, Uzumaki and Senju. The cloth was special, made from a chakra enhanced thread. Durable, strong and resistant. Made for battle, which only the strongest of attacks could ever hope to thrash and damage it. Yet, soft enough to be confused with the purest and finest of silk.

Looking up to his face, Mirajane was taken back by the markings. Almost entranced, her hand reached up to his face. A smile was the only thing that Mira noticed before she touched the markings around his eyes. "beautiful." Before she knew it, the word had already escaped her mouth, a light blush forming on her face from embarrassment. Looking back at the cloth, she spoke. "Naruto. That clothing store wont be able to match the quality of this cloth." Looking back up to his face, she continued as she placed the kimono back down. "And your face, what are those markings? I can sense a faint presence of magic coming from you now. It's faint and barely there, but it's magic nonetheless. Yesterday, I know you had zero magic." Taking a seat on the end of his bed beside the scrolls and clothing, she waited for his response as he stretched, turned around and sat in the chair on the wall facing his bed and Mirajane.

"I already know the first part. I just need a few replicas to create my own." He looked towards the clothing as he thought about his response to her second question. "Well, mainly, the coloring is part of a technique of mine which helps me greatly. As for the magic you sense?" Putting a hand on his chin, he thought about his answer, making Mirajane chuckle a little. "I was hoping to ask Master what I was feeling, but I guess you just answered my question. It seems I absorbed some of this 'magic' thats constantly in the air around us."

Her eye's widening at that. _He absorbed the ethernano in the air?_ Putting her own hands on her chin, she thought about it. _Is it like Natsu when he eats fire? Or Laxus when he's hit with lightning, better yet, like Grey when he's around Ice? All of their abilities are enhanced._ With a nod to herself, she spoke. "I take it, whatever," waving her hands towards his face, she continued, "that is, enhances your strengths? A few of our members take in the element of their magic and it makes them stronger. I wonder if that's the same thing?" She finished with a finger on her chin as her head was tilted, Naruto couldn't help but think that was cute.

"Something like that. It overall basically triples, almost quadruples my power." Ignoring the look of shock on his friends face, he continued as he got up and grabbed the hakama and a pair of socks. "Enhances my durability while also increasing my sensing range, speaking of which." Finally pushing his chakra outwards, he could finally feel everyone. They didn't have chakra, yet he could sense the Magic in their bodies. _Is it because of that magic I absorbed?_ "I wonder, if I may ask." Looking at Mirajane, he continued, a curious look in his eyes. "Will you tell me what kind of magic you have and use Mira-san?"

A look of shock appeared on her face, though it was mostly lost to the shame that followed. "I. I'm not a mage anymore." A silent pause broke through the room as Naruto stared down into Mirajane's blue eyes. His powerful gaze enhanced by his sennin-mode was too much for Mira as she soon looked away. "After the last mission, I decided I would stop being a mage." Clenching her fists as the memories resurfaced, tears soon joined her eyes. "I can't risk the life of my siblings again. I almost lost them on the mission! Just the thought of using my magic again..."

With a sigh, Naruto looked down at the beautiful white haired young woman. _Almost like me and Itachi..._ "You know." Gently placing his hand on her should, releasing some of his chakra to sooth her feelings, he continued. "My friend and I had a similar experience to what you just went through." Choosing his next words carefully, he spoke as he grabbed the white muscle shirt that was inside the Kimono. "It was so bad, we almost gave up our careers, completely and thoroughly."

Walking towards the bathroom, he could feel Mirajane's eyes on his back. "But we couldn't. We didn't have that luxury. There were people that depended on us, needed us. If we gave up, we'd both have let them down. Their faith and beliefs they put on us, they relied on us to live their lives. Some relied on us just for the sake of having us there with them as their pillar of support." Stopping right before the entrance to the bathroom, he finished, looking over his shoulder. His ocean blue eye, enhanced by the Sage chakra staring at her own blue eyes as she took in what he was saying. "If we gave up, then we'd have trashed all their beliefs and feelings. We couldn't do that, even if we would die. From just walking in the guild, I could tell by the looks and smiles of the members that weren't in the brawl. Even just a little, they looked up to you. How would your siblings feel, if you give up on being a mage when they tried their best to help sooth your own soul?"

He was taking a shot in the dark with that last one. _I just hope it works. If what Makarov told me about the Strauss siblings, than I would be right on the dot. If she hates me for this, than It's my own fault. Let's see if it works._ Closing the door behind him, he continued his thoughts as he heard Mirajane quietly letting out a sob. *sigh* "Well, Tou-san. It worked for me and Itachi. I can only hope your words work for Mira-san as well." With that, he took his clothes off and hopped in the shower.

Hearing the shower, Mirajane was still lost in her thoughts, stock still on the end of Naruto's bed. _Lisanna...Elfman..._ She knew they looked up to her. They even learned take-over magic to make her feel normal again. They were there for her no matter what, and in return she cared for them. She grew strong to be their pillar of support. She knew they relied on her, had faith that she would help them stand on their own two feet when they needed it.

 _Do they still need me to be strong? Kaa-san, Tou-san... Am I making the right choice? I don't know if I can stop the path I'm going down alone._ She thought before falling back on the bed, her wet hair sprawled out behind her, the fatigue of the day finally getting to her as her feelings pushed her over the edge. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, a memory of the mother and father with her two siblings smiling at her were the last thoughts before she drifted off to dreamland.

Getting out of the shower and drying off, Naruto quickly changed into the clothes he brought. The loose burnt orange Hakama pants hanging dangerously low, having forgotten his sash. Holding them up with one hand, Naruto sighed. _Well, this is going to be awkward._ Opening the door, he expected a blank stare before something was thrown in his general direction, yet, he just smiled at the sight before him. Sprawled out on his bed, Mirajane had somehow curled up slightly and was sleeping peacefully. _Seems she was more tired than she seemed._

Quietly walking towards the end of his bed, he fished the dark orange sash from the pile of clothes and quickly tied it around his waist. With a smile, looking down with his sennin-mode enhanced eyes, he looked at the beautiful form of Mirajane. Holding his hand over her red eyes, he focused his chakra.

 _"Focus it, bend it to your will. Your chakra is highly dense with a powerful Yang portion. Your chakra is just like Hashirama-jisama's. If you can use it correctly, you'll be one of the best medics in the world."_ With a smile, he recalled the words his Aunt spoke to him. Tsunade always wanted him to become a medic, especially after finding that tidbit of information out.

 _Like she said._ Closing his eyes, he channeled his chakra towards his hand, being enhanced by his Sennin-mode, it had an even greater affect. _Focus it, bend it to my will. Focus it. Focus._ As a green glow encompassed his hand, he smiled as he looked down. Without healing her eyes, they would have been red all day tomorrow and might even have given her a headache.

Gently picking her up now that he was done, he shifted her up slightly, quickly tucking her under the sheets after placing her head on the pillow. Brushing the strands from her face, he smiled as he watched her turn over in her sleep.

Walking to the end of his bed, he quickly picked up his pipe and the chain mesh under armor and white muscle shirt before putting the clothes on, the chain mesh clearly visible through the tight shirt. Heading to the balcony, he looked back at the sleeping beauty he smiled once more as he looked across the room towards the kitchen at the clock. _9:37, huh?_ Stepping outside, the cool night breeze felt amazing against his skin. Leaning against the railing, he packed his pipe before lighting it with a small **Katon** he learned from Hiruzen after he found out about his smoking habits.

Thinking back on his little talk earlier with Mirajane, he looked back as he took a puff from his pipe. The corner of his eye casting a powerful gaze towards the sleeping beauty's back. Even though he wasn't speaking directly towards her, his voice still carried inside the room. "Don't give up Mirajane Strauss." Turning his head to look over the peaceful town, he finished. "I, Naruto, Senju of the Forest won't let you."

Unnoticed to him, she opened her eyes to see her bed, her back towards the balcony. She didn't know what to say to that, someone she just met is willing to go that far for her. Before she could think of anything else, her heavy eyes closed once again as she drifted off to sleep, the smell of cherry lofting her even more into dreamland.

Looking back out over the city that was light up by the street lights and stars, he smiled. _I could get used to this... Peaceful._ It's been around 3 weeks sent he was last sent out of his village on a mission, having to prepare for the upcoming chunin exams, he was training the newest ANBU recruits with Itachi, while also tending to his family and training himself. _Overall, this is like a vacation._ Puffing his pipe, the thick cherry flavor relaxing him as he looked up towards the stars. "Is there a way back home? A way to travel dimensions?" He spoke to no one, his voice carrying over the nightly breeze as his spiky, unkempt hair dried faster.

Walking back in and grabbing his Kimono, he put it over his shoulders, letting it fall back down, the long sleeves hanging loosely to his sides. The black shoulders contrasting strongly with the burnt orange body. With the Senju emblem proudly emblazoned on the back, the Uzumaki's symbol was sitting on the hem, going down the front. Taking a rather strong hit from his pipe, he walked back to the balcony, enjoying the night air. Leaning over the railing, he cast his powerful gaze over the city before he blinked rapidly, the chakra from his clone being dispelled rushed back. _Hoh? They managed to dispel my clone? Times like this make my blood boil in excitement._ Holding the pipe in front of him, he stood straight up as he turned around once again, only checking on the seal that surrounded his room entirely. If anyone came through the door somehow, or opened the balcony door, he would be alerted instantly.

Turning back around, he walked to one of the rather large and comfy chairs before taking a seat. Leaning back, he enjoyed the black cherry flavor that was slowly filling the air around him before a breeze took it away. Letting the sage chakra fade from his system, the dark orange markings disappeared from his face as he relaxed into the chair. Taking another puff of his pipe, he took it out and emptied the ashes on the tray sitting on the table beside him. Intertwining his hands, he placed them on his chest as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 **zXz**

A strong breeze was the only indication that something or someone appeared. "Hoh~ So that was a clone I took out earlier?" Cracking an eye at the new voice on the balcony near him, Naruto sighed. _Here it is._

"I wonder, will you be worth the payment?" Gripping his fists the figure stood tauntingly over the blond as he continued. "Now, come! Show me what you've got kid!"Letting himself get grabbed and thrown, Naruto regained his balance as he soared through the air before skidding atop one of the rooftops.

Narrowing his eyes, he cursed himself. _I need to be able to sense these guys! This is ridiculous!_ Looking over his shoulder, he quickly spun around and brought his arms up to block a rather, giant, ethereal fist. Taking the hit, he was blasted towards the fields outside of town. Flying backwards, he couldn't help but compare that hit to the ones from the Akimichi. _Who ever this is._ Thinking to himself as a smile took over his face. _Is strong._

A few seconds of flying and he finally landed in the fields just outside of town. Skidding to a stop, he turned around just in time to see his attacker land. His ocean blue eyes met a steely grey pair. Holding his hands out his attacker spoke, a small smile on his face. "Roy Stronguard, Mercenary extraordinaire, wielder of the lost magic, **War God's Slayer Magic**. May I know your name?" He finished with an over the top bow.

Taking the Kimono off his shoulders, Naruto threw it on the ground as he took a look at his opponent. _He has the body of a fighter. Was it magic that hit me?_ "Naruto Senju. Why have you been following us? Why attack us now?" _And why target me? I've no background or anything in this world. It's strange... The seal hasn't gone off yet, so Mirajane's still alright._

With a grin, Roy stood up before he kicked off the ground straight for Naruto. His fist coated in magic as it was sent straight for his face. Meeting his fist with his own Naruto was shocked when he was pushed back slightly. _This guy's definitely no pushover._ Grabbing Roy's fist, Naruto twisted around, swinging his other fist into a backhand which blasted Roy back.

Seemingly unaffected by the attack, Roy spoke, dusting off as he righted himself. "Well, it all started when I ran into this unhappy man who wanted my services." Holding his arms to the sides, he channeled his magic as his arm's started glowing. "He was so unhappy, that I convinced him to give me double the normal payment for my services. While promising me a great fight if I helped him out!"

Two ethereal arms appeared by the mans side, shocking Naruto. _That's what hit me before...Tsk! Troublesome.._

"Now!" Roy shouted, blasting off to meet Naruto with his ethereal arms. "Show me what you can do! Naruto!" Swinging his giant fist down atop of the blond, he let out a laugh as he felt resistance. As the dust cleared, Roy stared in shock at a wooden dome before he gave an evil smirk. Concentrating more of his magic, a small rib cage made from his magic formed around him as it connected itself with the arms, their red glow shined in the moonlight as they swung down once again on the dome.

 ** _Mokuton, Mokujoheki_**

Holding his hands together, Naruto let out a sigh as he composed himself. "Seems this magic is quite strong." Scratching his head, he prepared himself. "This is interesting, I'm not feeling any real intent to kill me." Looking in the direction of the hotel a ways away, he still hasn't felt his seal go off. Hearing the slamming against his wooden dome continue, he practically yelled, and with a smile, he slammed his foot on the ground willing the dome to recede. "Shall we have some fun Roy!?"

 _Just like the Uchiha's Susano'o.._ He noticed with a rather hungry smile, Naruto launched himself towards Roy who was impressed and slightly surprised by his speed. Instantly on his opponent, Naruto gave a fierce palm strike before spinning and planting his foot straight in the middle of Roy's ethereal form. As Roy was flying backwards from the impact, Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and clapped his hands together in a prayer motion as his chakra spiked rather violently before 3 small wooden dragons erupted from the ground and slammed themselves into his rib cage.

Roy's eyes widened as his Magic cracked and shattered as the third dragon slammed into him. _Impressive...Not many can break through that, yet this young man did with a simple combo..._ As he was still flying backwards, he glanced up towards the blond as his legs touched the ground, grinding to a halt. _Now! Show me more!_ Roy had a smile on his face for the first time in months. "Wood magic huh?!" He announced as he Summoned his magic once again. As he finally stopped, he grabbed the ground with his large ethereal hands and launched himself towards the blond who quickly ran through hand seals. Reaching his target, he sent a fierce right hook towards the blond, intent to knock him through the trees.

 _ **Mokuton, Hotei no Jutsu**_

Focusing his chakra, molding and condensing it, he performed his technique. From his right, as the giant red fist was going to slam into him, a rather large wooden hand erupted from the ground, catching the fist. "It's not magic, but something else." Watching as Roy tried to free himself from the giant hand, Naruto pushed off the ground, appearing directly in front of the mage before sending his first straight towards his face, only to have the breath knocked out of him as he was flung backwards before finally stopping as he hit a tree.

Looking forwards, he saw Roy was walking towards him, the large rib cage and ethereal arms that were surrounding him were gone. Instead, Roy was glowing slightly as his magic condensed and focused itself around him like a second skin, hardening and strengthening him. His arms, chest, thighs and legs. All of his body was glowing as his powerful magic was aching for the fight. "Hoh? Not magic you say? Now you've got my attention!" Instantly upon Naruto who had just gotten back up, his left first flying towards Naruto's face, the red glow of his **War God's Arms** giving it a rather scary look.

Quickly ducking and swiping his legs out from under him, Naruto kicked away as he wiped blood from his mouth. Turning around, he was shocked that Roy had caught up with him so quickly. _Fast!_ Bringing his arms up to block, he was flung backwards, Roy creating distance for him. Skidding to a stop, Naruto went down to a knee as his arms throbbed. _Kami, its like a training session with Itachi._

"This all?" Looking up from being down on one knee, he saw Roy calmly advancing on him. "Is this really all you can muster? I thought you to be a trained warrior?" Stopping a distance away from his downed opponent, Roy sighed as he scratched his head. "Man. What a drag..."

Casually getting up, Naruto rolled his left arm as he held it with his right. "Sorry, sorry. It's been a while since I've had a good fight." Cracking his neck, Naruto channeled chakra into his limbs as he shook them. Pausing slightly as he felt the seals trigger, he didn't have the luxury of looking shocked when his opponent was heading straight towards him. _Dammit.. Someone just went in our room.. Mira-san..._ "But I'm sorry, my friend is in trouble." With anger that didn't match his personality, he vanished from his spot, his foot print the only visible detail letting someone know he was there.

Having the breath knocked out of him wasn't something he was expecting, and it surely hasn't happened in a long time. Hell, having completed so many varying missions, not once did he run into someone so powerful. So when Naruto appeared in front of him with his fist buried in his stomach, having broken through his magic defense, he was shocked to say the least.

Following through, he finished his swing, sending Roy flying through the air as he burst after him. Kicking off the ground and shooting towards the flying mage, Naruto twisted his body midair and with a strong, chakra enhanced axe kick, he sent the flying mage to the ground, leaving an impact.

Seeing that Roy was still feeling the effects as he laid on the ground, Naruto brought his hands up as he interlocked his fingers. With a burst of chakra, two giant roots emerged and twisted together as they brought Roy from the ground to him. Coating his fist in his chakra, he slammed it down against the rest of the mage's condensed red armor, sending Roy once again, careening towards the ground, creating a crater as he impacted.

Standing perfectly still as he landed a few feet away from the downed mage, his arms placed in prayer as he stared at Roy struggling to get up.

Coughing up blood, Roy managed to stand on one knee as he glared at the blond in front of him. _No one has been able to break through my rib cage, let alone_ destroy _the condensed version like this! His fists are heavy and precise. The council will want to know about this man. Randomly appearing out of no where, with this kind of strength..._ Forcing himself up, his magic flared and erupted from his body. A pillar of red magic burst fourth towards the starry night sky as his armor was built again. "No more holding back then!" He announced as he held his arms to the side, letting his magic flare again.

His head was soon covered in a royal red crown, condensed and molded from his magic. His armor, once a powerful red changed to the prideful gold as it gained tribal markings, while fur was coming into existence around the collar of his **War God's Arms**. His hands were soon covered in gauntlets as their red color was soon replaced with a gold. His legs were covered by plates as matching gold boots came into existence.

"I've only been pushed this far only a few times!" With a swing of his right arm to the side, a crevice was formed from the force as he clinched his hand, focusing and getting control of his magic. Instantly, the pillar died and his new armor stabilized. "This is always the toughest part, forgive me as I haven't had much practice in controlling it. _**War Gods, Armor of the Kings**_." Looking directly at the blond, Roy's eyebrow rose as he noticed Markings coming to life on the blond's face but pushed it aside as he spoke. "I've already got more than enough information on the anomaly that appeared yesterday, as it's standing right before me. For my main mission, now all that's left is to take my second employer into custody. But first, I want to finish this match with you!"

Anger. He was fighting because somebody or some people wanted information on him? As his sennin-mode came into existence, he glared at the brown haired man in front of him. "I'm sorry, but you won't get a chance to practice it on me."

Ignoring Roy's shocked look, Naruto slammed his hands in front of him as he stood shoulder width apart. A powerful green glow encompassed his entire body as the ground cracked and shook around him.

 **Mokuton.**

His voice, Roy could tell the blond was angered. Even as the ground cracked under the blond made forming a spider web, he ignored the fact that he could only sense a tiny amount of magic from the blond. _Hoh? Trey, you've gone an fucked up now! Hahahahah! Show me your power... Naruto!_

 **Mokuryū no Jutsu**

The chirping of the bugs was drowned out as the ground started cracking apart, Roy's balance was starting to get unstable as he fell to a knee, not able to keep his footing. He could only stare up in awe at the sight before him, the stars light shining down making the sight even more grand. Majestic and powerful, if he didn't know what Dragons were, Roy got a good idea of them from the blonds power.

From under Naruto, a large wooden swirled nose burst through the ground, seconds before the rest of the creatures head appeared. Channeling his chakra, the set amount he started with was quickly taken by the wooden dragon as it kept growing, taking Naruto higher and higher in the air.

It's mighty roar sending the surrounding trees flying as it flexed it's powerful wooden body. Two front claws clenched as it seemingly looked down at the armored mage in pure anger, mimicking it's creator. It's long, powerful body was covered in wooden scales with spikes on the top heading down it's back giving it a rather menacing look.

Roy could do nothing against such a beast. It's immense size dwarfing his own, even as his Magic was condensed and ready to explode towards his enemies, he knew he could do nothing to the blond's creature.

The sheer size of it dwarfed even the large Hotel and Library as it floated above the tall trees outside the city. Standing on it's head, Naruto relaxed as he looked down at his opponent who was back on his two feet. With speed that defied it's large body, the dragon flew down towards Roy, quickly surrounding the mage several times, wrapping it's body around him. Without giving Roy quarter, Naruto sped through hand seals as the dragon's head rose above Roy, opening it's maw facing towards the mage.

 **Mokuryūdan no Jutsu**

 _I can't move a muscle! What power! This guy is dangerous if he can summon this thing that easily.. Still, to be so young and with this power..._ His thought's stopped as he heard the blond's technique. Roy could only stare up towards the blond riding on his wooden dragon as imminent doom rained down upon him. From the dragon's mouth, a glow of green appeared from it's maw before bullet after bullet made from pure **Mokuton** chakra shot towards him.

Roy was soon pummeled into unconsciousness as the attack relented after an entire minute. The sage-chakra enhanced wooden dragon shaped bullets pummeled into the armor clad mage, his magic armor doing nothing to protect against his attack. Each bullet took chunks of his **War God's** armor off before hitting his body.

Seeing that Roy had fainted, the dragon released the brown haired mage as it soared into the sky, stopping only as the backdrop of the moon light it's form. Naruto, standing atop the mighty beast's head, looked down and out towards his hotel room before sending a sonar pulse of his chakra out, his Sennin-mode allowing him the slightest sensory ability to magic.

As it came back to him, he instantly noticed she wasn't in the hotel room. She wasn't in the town either. His hands clenched even tighter as blood gushed down his fingers. She's _not in the hotel room... Mira-san! Where are you!_ Willing his dragon to fly over the city, ignoring the townsfolk who were staring up in awe and some fear, he desperately searched. "MIRA!"

She was the one who was helping him out. Showed him the laws, helped him understand most of everything he knew so far about this world. She was helping him out of the goodness in her heart, him, a total stranger. She was putting her problems behind her and helping him when she should be helping herself. She had already done more than anyone in his old world would have done. _And here I am. Too caught up in my own fight to really pay attention and watch out for her._

Cursing himself as the dragon's body wrapped around the large hotel, it's head stopped at Naruto's hotel room. Jumping into the room, he looked towards his bed. The sheets were ripped apart looking as if a struggle had happened. Taking a closer look at the pillow where he had laid her head, his eyes widened as his chakra threatened to burst forth and destroy the entire hotel. Laying atop the pillow was the front pony tail of Mira's hair. Who. _Dares._ Anger ripped through him as he thought of the young woman who was basically his tour guide having gotten hurt, or worse.

Unconsciously he sent chakra to the seals on his forearms as a puff of smoke appeared. Grabbing the rather large scroll that had appeared, he opened it and slammed his hand down on a particular seal causing another large smoke cloud to appear.

Reaching through the smoke cloud, he grabbed the burnt orange kimono. The black covering it's shoulders were enhanced with several orange emblems of the Uzumaki Swirl, on the back was the Senju emblem. Slipping his arms through his battle Kimono, he grabbed the orange sash and tied it off around his waist.

Reaching down again, he grabbed the interlocking armored plates before attaching them to the sides of his shoulders and waist. Not having to worry about his chest from the enhanced thread of his battle Kimono. Rolling the large scroll up, he placed it on his lower back as he draped his Sage haori over his shoulders. Picking up the bundle of hair that still had her orange band around it, he remembered his sage training.

*Breathe in* He calmed himself, reeling back his anger. *Breathe out* If possible, the dark orange markings on his face became even darker as he took in more natural energy, refilling his reserves. _Mira.. I'm coming._

Turning around, determination on his face as he walked towards the balcony, jumping on his wooden dragon even as the rune knights had arrived on the scene from below. Taking one last look around the room, he took off into the sky high above the town. As the wooden dragon unraveled itself from the building, it flew up, giving the rune knights the magnificent sight of it's glorious body.

Ignoring their yelling and screaming, Naruto sent out a burst of chakra that covered the entire city and even far beyond. A few seconds later, he locked onto her signature, having been easier with a bundle of her hair to compare her magic to.

His glare would make a lesser man faint as the top of the dragon started cracking from his chakra. Willing the wooden dragon to fly towards the mountains on the opposite side of the train station, it soared through the sky with a mighty roar which broke several windows from below. The rune knights scared out of their minds could do nothing as they watched the superior creature fly away.

 **xZx**

She woke up with a hard slap to her face. After waking up abruptly in the middle of the night, she had quickly put up a fight but stopped immediately as she watched her front pony tail fall down in front of her eyes. The hand of her attacker glinting slightly from the reflections of the stars that made it down the tunnel.

"Wha?"

She tried speaking before another hard slap came to her face. Blinking her eyes, she tried to move her legs and arms, only to find they were bound and fastened. She was sitting up, she could tell that much, even as blood fell from her lips.

Even as the cavern was shaking from what seemed to be small earthquakes, the occupants were bothered by it in the slightest.

Looking up, she noticed a dim light was turned on, she blinked the pain away as her eyes adjusted. Looking into the blackest of eyes, she knew immediately who this was. "You!" She was barely able to talk before a metallic fist was slammed into her stomach, causing her to cough up even more blood.

His rage was palpable as he stared at the young white haired woman who had destroyed his family, guild and business. "You..." Mirajane could see the outline of his figure just outside of the dim light. "What you did to my guild..." His voice was shaking. "What you did to my Family!" She could hear his steps as the figure walked into the dim light. "My business!"

She flinched as his scarred visage was visible. "Trey...Lithium" Her voice was a whisper as it echoed throughout the cavern she was in.

The guild master of Death's Charge, one of the stronger minor guilds which supported one of the Great 5 dark guilds of the Balam Alliance, Death's Heart. One of her first S-class missions which Laxus and his team had accompanied her on at the request of Makarov. Still being a fresh and new S-class mage, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it all on her own.

His black eyes stared into her blue ones as his magic flared to life around him, outlining his figure. The dim light reflecting off his metallic skin as he stared deep into her eyes, portraying all his anger, hate and rage. "I told you didn't I? I told you I would find you!"

Holding his fist up as it turned into metal, he swung it down on her thigh, right where she had her Fairy Tail mark. "We're gonna have some fun, Bitch."


	4. Act I, Ch IV

_**It's fanfiction people. It's almost 100% guaranteed to be OC and AU. ffs, if you want canon buy the manga. my god. **_

**chapter 4. Last chapter before quick arc before we reach cannon!**

* * *

 **Arc I, New World**

 **Ch. IV,**

It was cold, the night air was sending shivers down the small group of cave bats as they were huddled together. They awoke, one by one as a voice rang through the darkness, echoing off the walls. "You know, ever since you and the rest of that trash guild of yours destroyed my dreams." Anger was laced in each word, it was enough to send shivers down anyone's body.

"I promised myself, I would get my revenge." The figure held his hand up as he looked down at Mirajane who was bound to the chair. "I trained my self relentlessly. All for getting revenge for my family, my guild, and business." His magic strained against his control as his anger peaked staring into Mirajane's blue eyes. The ground beneath him turning into metal as it was touched by Trey's magic. "It's only been 2 years, yet here I am. Stronger than you."

With a cocky smirk, he continued as he walked around the bound white haired woman, holding her hair in his hands. Memories of the white haired demon coursing through his mind. Watching it tear through his guild mates, letting all the salves go. He let it go as he continued his talk. "Though, I wonder what happened? Your what, 17 now? Younger than me, your magic has more potential than mine did." Bringing his hand to his chin he fake pondered a scenario as he spoke. "Hmmmm. Maybe something happened? Maybe you lost control?"

Not hearing a reply, he let out an evil chuckle before walking in front of her. "No? That's not it? Hmm. Well then, maybe you failed a mission?" He could see he was getting closer and closer as her eye's didn't hide anything. Her usual deep blue eyes were shallow, the depths locked away. "Close! I wonder... Did you lose one of those useless brats?"

The effect was instant. Her eye's widened as she began shaking slightly. The memories of Elfman taking over the King of all Beasts. The terrifying roar that shook and blew her and Lisanna away. The feeling of powerlessness when the King of beasts roared in Elfman's body. Lisanna running back towards Elfman, trying to talk sense back into him. The third and final roar of that beast before it swung it's large hand down, if not for Naruto's interference, she stopped. Not wanting to think about it anymore. She didn't want to re-live that feeling again.

"Aha! That must be it! How you almost lost your sister! Ahahahaha! Only to be saved by the blond that was with you! Not to worry though, he's being taken care of as we speak! In fact, my accomplice should be here any moment. Ha, HAHAHAHA!"

Mira's eye went wide. _Naruto? He was targeted as well!? How did I miss them? I can't believe this.._ She ignored his insane laughter as she started to worry about the blond. _Please be alright...Naruto!_

As his laughter died down, he continued. "Consider his death your fault. If you hadn't came to that town, we wouldn't be here today." He paused as he let that sink in, seeing her glare. Getting another feel on her magic power, he smiled. "It seems your will to fight was broken on that mission. It's no wonder your magic power is slowly dwindling down."

With a fierce slap across her face, Trey was tired of her glare. "I wish that brat didn't show up to save the day. You'd possibly find a tidbit of the despair that I received from that night long ago." Shaking with rage, his athletic form glinted from the dim light above. "But do not worry. Even if she didn't die, I will make sure that she wishes she was!"

His laughter filled the cavern. _He..He's insane! He wouldn't dare touch her!_ Mira thought to herself even as blood dribbled from her mouth. She could barely hold back the tears as her body was wracked with pain, yet the words of her capture drowned down the pain.

Cracking his knuckles as his laughter died down, he ignored the look of hate on her face. "First your precious little sister. Lisanna? I believe? I'll break each and everyone of her bones, 1 by 1 as you sit and watch. Elfman would break, listening to his poor little sister cry out for help." Holding his hand up, he turned each of his fingers into knifes before clenching his fist, creating a horrid sound which made Mira flinch.

A quake rocked the cavern, causing dust and specks of dirt to fall from the ceiling. Mirajane felt something wash over her, though it was very brief. It was surprising that she could even feel it in her situation. _What...is this feeling?_ She thought to herself before his voice got her attention again.

"As for Elfman? I'll take control on him, let him watch from inside his mind as I use his body to break yours, bone by bone." His laughter overcame Mira's scream of rage.

 _He's already hating himself for what he did!_ Mirajane thought to herself. "I won't let you touch a single hair on my family!" Jerking around in her chair, she was unable to do anything, ignoring the anger filled glare that was sent to her. Yet, even as she struggled to get free, her body ached from phantom pain. She couldn't help but flinch from phantom pains. _Kami... I feel like I was dragged here._

"What are you gonna do about it bitch?! You can't even get out of that chair!" Holding himself back from punching her again, he continued. "Hahahha! Maybe I should go and capture them, bring them here and have you watch as I break them both!" Leaning back in laughter, he continued as Mirajane shook with rage and fear. "Ahahah! How they would be in true despair! There big sister, who's their pillar of strength, where was she when they needed her the most. Haha! HAHAHAHAH!"

She cried as she thought about it. He was right, she was powerless to help her siblings if something happened to them. She was the big sister, the one to protect her younger siblings. _Naruto.. Master.. What should I do?_ She needed to be strong, her siblings couldn't fight the likes of the man in front of her. He was almost in the same league as Erza, Laxus was still a ways to go. _He was right... I can't quit. I need to be strong, Lisanna wouldn't want me to quit, Elfman, well I wouldn't be the 'manly' big sister anymore.._

There was no way Elfman or Lisanna could even dream of touching this guy as they were. Tears continued to fall as she realized her situation. as Trey's evil laughter filled the cavern. _I... I need to get a hold of myself! I need to be strong for them. I can't let my past cause Lisanna or Elfman to suffer! I can't let them clean up my mess._ She thought, trying to access her magic power. Trying to reach it, to touch it. She could feel the lock that was slowly closing. As she reached for it, she felt a fist bury itself into her stomach, spitting up more blood, she looked up at the attacker.

"Oho? So you do still have some magic left in ya?! Interesting!" He spoke, walking behind her as he grabbed a handful of her white hair. "This..This ugly hair. I still remember that day, and your hair only reminds me about it." With an evil smirk, he yanked it, letting out an insane laugh as his other hand turned to metal and sharpened. Mirajane let out even more tears as she heard his hand, felt her hair being pulled and roughly cut.

With an evil laugh as he let go, leaving her hair shoulder length, he continued. "But I can't have you fight back yet. No. First I'll break you. I'll make it so your magic is so far out of your reach that you won't even remember being a mage! I'll destroy your family! Your guild!" His voice rose with each word. "Your LIFE!"

 _If only I wasn't so exhausted..._ Glaring towards her kidnapper as she tried to summon her magic, her demon to show this man what despair truly was, yet the pain was overbearing. "You won't get away with this! Fairy Tail will stop you!"

Ignoring the rather large quake that shook the entire cavern, causing larger rocks to fall from the ceiling, Trey let out a small laugh. Ignoring his laughter, she felt that same energy wash over her, filling her with hope, she choked slightly as she felt it hold onto her slightly longer before vanishing. There was no way someone could have found her. Hell, she didn't even know where she was.

As he was about to respond, a voice filled their ears and the cavern. "MIRA!"

Tears formed around the corner of her eyes. He had come for her. _Naruto!_ Her eye's widened as she realized something. This man was a lot stronger than last time, he was at least near Erza's level, maybe even above it. _No! You can't take this man! I can't let you get in caught up in this!_

Turning his head, Trey tsk'd as his little reunion was interrupted. Turning around intending on killing whoever had came after his little bitch. Pausing as he looked over his shoulder, an insane glint in his eye that worried Mirajane as he turned his body to metal, the ground, the rocks and the entire tunnel near him turned to metal as his magic came to life. "You stay put. I'll be right back to end this charade."

Seeing him walk out, she focused on her magic, trying to pull on whatever little bit she had left. _Transform!_ Instantly, she became a rather large snake, breaking out of the bindings that held her to the chair. Turning back to normal, she instantly fell forwards, her left leg giving out on her from the pain. Pushing herself on to her elbows, she gained a determined look as she looked down the large tunnel. _I have to go after him! He's my problem, I can't let anyone get hurt because of my failures._ _No more!_ Pushing herself, she managed to get up, falling slightly on the wall, leaning onto it for support. Slowly, she made her way down the dark tunnel.

Seeing the feint light from the stars flickering as he got closer and closer to the exit, Trey felt a hand grab onto his face, holding it tightly in a painfully strong grip. It happened so quickly he was stunned momentarily, his metal body did nothing to deter the grip on his face. Cracking could be heard as it echo'd down the tunnel.

A second later, he had finally reached up with both his hands and squeezed as hard as he could to break the appendage but to no avail. He couldn't even get a chance to speak as he was lifted off the ground and rather violently flung backwards, flying into the woods outside before slamming hard into a thick tree that appeared out of nowhere.

Sliding down, Trey held his face as he looked through his fingers, quickly dropping his hand in shock and slight fear. Floating above the trees, it's long, thin body blocking out the starry night sky. Looking at the giant creature's face, he froze, feeling something which he hadn't felt in a long time. Memories of that night going through his head briefly as he started shaking.

Seeing the creature roar, Trey had to swallow his spit as he managed to get up on two shaky legs. _I've got Mirajane right where I want her! I can't let this chance go through my fingers._ Reminding himself that his revenge was at hand seemingly stopped his shaking. Standing straight up, his magic burst fourth, glowing around his body in a feint silver. Focusing it to his hands and chest, he condensed it as a magic circle appeared in front of him for a moment. " **Iron Body** "

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself as best he could, anger still etched on his face as he noticed the dragon didn't do anything...yet. Preparing himself to face off against the giant dragon, his eyes caught someone walking from the entrance of the cavern where he was thrown from, eyes widened at the sight. _Wh...What is this?! This feeling?!_

Calmly walking from the entrance, Naruto's chakra was barely being restrained as he walked towards the problem. He could feel Mira's magic, he knew she would be alright for the moment, she would be even better as soon as she got atop the dragon. For now, he directed his entire being towards the shivering mess of a man that was staring at him. His spiky blond hair was flowing madly with his chakra as it glowed around him, bathing him in a green glow, shining under the shadow of his dragon above.

Several visions quickly assaulted his mind as he stared at the blond walking towards him, the blond's presence showing visions of his own death.. _A kunai was shoved in his throat, through his iron neck. "_ What?! What is this!?" _A tree root was shoved through his chest, taking him in the air before slamming him on the ground brutally._ He quickly slapped his face with his metal hand, shaking the illusions of his death from his mind. "Enough of this Farce!" He yelled towards the blond, his voice was shaking in rage. _How dare he! How Dare he interrupt my fun!_ He slowly walked towards the blond even as his body glowed silver with his magic, completely forgetting the dragon flying above.

Naruto was barely able to control his voice as he spoke, holding out the small tuft of white hair held together by the orange band. " **You Dare?!** " Gripping his hands, he pushed off with force, leaving an imprint on the rocky ground.

Seeing the blond push off, he was easily able to keep up with the speed, still, he couldn't help but be surprised at the speed from a kid who was so young. Even more surprised when he almost instantly appeared in front of him, a fist en-route to meet his face. Meeting the hand that was gripping the white hair, Trey threw his punch while yelling. " **I DARE!** "

What he didn't expect was to be blasted back into the very same tree that stopped him before, his metal hand bleeding profusely. Shaking his hand off, he stared at the blond, taking in his appearance. "You think you can interrupt my revenge?! THINK AGAIN YOU DAM PUNK!" He yelled before running towards the blond. He ignored the fact that all of his punches were met with the blonds, he continued yelling, even as blood was flying from them both. "I've waited too long for this! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! I'LL HAVE HER HEAD!"

Having enough of his yelling, he gripped Trey's arm as he parried, quickly throwing him over his shoulder, slamming him into the rocky ground, sending dust and debris in the air. Through the dust and debris, he felt something tough grip his forearm before he was thrown in the air, blowing the dust away.

Looking down as he was flying in the air, he could see Trey's smirk as he got up unharmed. _His body is made of metal?_ As the wooden dragon's tail stopped his ascent to the sky, he stuck to his dragon as he glared down at the grey haired man. _If that's the case, I'll go seriously. Once this Sage chakra is gone, I'm gonna be pretty tired... I've got to make sure Mira-san is safe first._ Kicking off the tail, he shot down from the sky.

Landing down directly in front of the pissed off grey haired man, he acted. Lashing out with a kick to Trey's temple before he could even bring his guard up sending him flying back, Naruto rushed through hand seals as he brought his leg down, slamming it on the ground.

 _ **Mokujoheki**_

Large trees erupted from the ground behind the flying mage and interlocked with themselves, forming a rather large wall. Kicking off causing dust and rocks to fly up, Naruto flew straight towards the wall as he channeled chakra into his fist, intent on ending this once and for all.

Unable to stop himself as he was flying back and fighting a concussion, the grey haired man slammed into the wall, his head forming cracks from the whiplash. His entire body cracking it before he slid down. Trying and failing to blink the dots in his eyes away, he could only look on in shock as a fist flew straight towards his face. _This is it huh?_ Through his blurry eyes, he could see the powerful fist, inching closer and closer to his face. _So, I won't have my revenge after all?_

"NARUTO!"

Hearing his name, he lost all focus, his sennin-mode fading almost instantly, sending his fist off track by the barest margins. Landing a hairs breadth from the barely awake mage, his fist went straight through his wooden wall. A cut appeared on the side of Trey's face, crossing one of the many smaller scars.

Having finally fainted, Trey was out cold. Seeing this, Naruto turned towards the voice, having to look up as Mirajane was on her hands and knees looking down from atop his Dragon's head. He let a smile show on his face before he fell over, exhaustion finally overcoming him.

"Mira-san. I'm glad.." His eye's closed as his head hit the ground, laying on his back he let sleep take him over, knowing she was safe on his Dragon.

 **xZx**

Making it to the entrance of the cavern, she finally got her barrings back. _This is... These are the mountains behind Oshibana town!_ One of her hands leaning on the entrance of the cavern, and the other one was held in front of her breasts. Looking around, she was stunned as fear shot through her. _Dra... Dragon!?_ Slowly coming down towards her, the large head of the wooden dragon stopped directly in front of her. "What...What is this?" She whispered to herself, barely able to keep herself calm. Dragons were the talk of legends, seeing one, even if it was an eastern dragon, it put fear into her.

Taking a closer look at it, her eyes widened as she realized it had stopped directly in front of her. _It's made of wood?_ Slowly, she walked towards it as it tilted it's snout to the side, letting it's wooden eye seemingly stare into her as she walked towards it. Holding her hand out, she laid it atop it's head. Almost instantly, she could feel the amount of power that was flowing through the beast. _Naruto?_ It felt almost like the creature was an extension of the blond. It had the same feeling as when she tried getting a read on Naruto's power.

Bowing it's head, the creature paused it's movement. _What is it wanting me to do?_ She thought to herself before she saw a flat spot atop it's head, though it was slightly cracked. "Do you want me to get on?" Not hearing anything, or seeing any movements, she steeled herself. She needed to get to Naruto, and this dragon could possibly lead her to him. _Hang on Naruto!_ Stepping atop it's mighty head, she slowly stood in the middle, ignoring her body's aching pains. Turning her head, she could barely keep herself upright as the dragon moved on it's own. She could hear loud noises from below her, yet she didn't have enough energy to move, using all she had left to keep her balance and not fall off the mighty dragon.

Finally, after a moment of moving, Mirajane could see down, she could see what was causing all the noise. She could see the voice that came to rescue her. She watched as her captor was getting back up after seemingly sliding down a rather large tree that she knew wasn't there before. _Naruto.._ Her eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth, tears threatening to fall at the sight. In his outstretched hand, the front pony tail that she usually wore. _Naruto!_ She was touched that someone would go this far for her, someone she had just met. _Risking your life over something so simple..._

Her shock was overthrown by surprised when she lost sight of him before finding him in front of Trey, their fists meeting. The resounding shock wave didn't even make it up to her before it vanished. She ignored the fact that he, someone with no magic, was able to keep up with Trey, someone who was close to her and Erza's level. _Let alone, this dragon, how did he manage to create such an enormous being?_

Putting her thoughts aside, he fell to her knees as the pain in her leg became too much to handle. Falling forwards, her two hands held her up as she looked down, tears staining the dragon's head for a moment before being absorbed. It was then that she noticed the light green glow that was slowly encompassing her feet. _What is this?_ She thought as the green glow was traveling up her legs, faster now that she was touching more of the dragon.

Her eye's widened as she realized something. _This! This feeling is the same from before! It's warmth and comforting.._ The glow finally surrounded her entire being as she was on her hands and knees. _The bruises?!_ Looking at the rather large bruise on her left leg where her fairy tail stamp was, through her torn pants, she saw as it quickly vanished before her eyes. She could feel her cracked ribs healing themselves, slower than the bruise, yet it was still healing quicker than any normal healing methods.

Looking forwards as she felt the entire dragon shake slightly, she saw Trey staring up towards the tail of the dragon. Glancing that way, she caught sight of Naruto before he had kicked off the tail, flying at dangerous speeds towards her past enemy. She heard the loud bang as he had landed in front of him, saw the devastating kick to the man's temple, and the shock of seeing thick trees erupt from the ground, interlocking to form a thick wall. She held her flinch and looked on as Trey slammed into the wall, leaving an indention before he slid down.

Her eye's widened as they finally got use to his speed. Time slowed down for her as she felt his intent. His fist, still holding onto her pony tail, was glowing with his power. _I don't want this!_ She watched as he shot towards him, the ground broke apart from his take off. _Stop it, Don't go this far for me!_ His fist was like a meteor as it flew directly towards his face. _He's already down! Naruto!_ He was doing this for her, to save her, yet it didn't sit right that he was willing to go this far.

"NARUTO!"

Her voice reached him, she knew this. She didn't want him to take a life over her. Someone she had just met less than 24 hours, was willing to take a life to save her. She watched as the glow instantly vanished as his fist blasted through the thick wall that was made. Her eyes met his as he turned around, staring deep into his own blue. A sigh of relief left her before she saw him fall backwards.

"Mira-san. I'm glad."

As if knowing what she wanted, the dragon's long upper body slowly made it's way down towards it's creator. Jumping off, uncaring about her own exhaustion, Mirajane landed down, rolling to a stop before she hastily got up and rushed towards the blond, falling slightly a few times. Tears of joy and relief flowing from her eyes, even as her now shoulder length hair was shaking back and fourth as she moved. Landing beside the blond she quickly got down to him before checking his vitals. With her hand on his neck, she smiled as her tears didn't stop. _He's alive._ With a small chuckle, he laid her head down on his chest as she cried for a moment. Glad that her friend was safe, she finally let it all out.

Getting a hold of herself, she sat on her legs as she allowed herself a moment with the unconscious blond as she pulled him to her lap, resting his head. She smiled down towards the young teen even as she realized the dragon had laid it's head down next to them as it slowly sank back down into the earth. She ignored it, setting it aside for later as she ran her fingers through his blond locks. _To be able to take down Trey... You must be stronger than Master and myself thought... Naruto..._ With a smile, she spoke to herself as she saw his hand was still holding onto her small pony tail.

"I've decided... I won't give up. Not if my past comes back to haunt me like today." Her hand paused as it was enveloped by his soft blond hair. "I'll become stronger to protect them. Lisanna. Elfman. Master. The guild. You." Resuming her hand, she failed to notice someone had arrived on the scene and was watching the scene with a smile on his face. "I expect you to take responsibility you know."

"He's strong, you know." Shocked that someone had came into the clearing without her knowing, she had instantly pulled the blond up, his head resting on her breasts as she held him protectively. "Ah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya' Mirajane Strauss-san!" She relaxed slightly, though she still held Naruto to her chest as she saw the Magic council robes on the man. After a few seconds, she realized who this person was when she saw the pin on his collar. _Thats!_ Seeing her about to apologize, he held his hands up stopping her. "Don't. You know I hate that title. Anyway, relax. I'm sorry that I didn't save you before." Bringing his hand to his chin, the man continued. "But you know. A good love story always starts out like this."

He let out a laugh as he saw the blush forming on Mirajane's face. Walking towards the beautiful teen, he continued even as the Rune knights surrounded their target, placing him in magic suppressing cuffs. "On behalf of the council, I would like to extend their thanks to your blond haired boyfriend," ignoring her blush and weak refusal, he continued, "having captured the criminal, Trey Lithium. Guild master of the dark guild Death's Charge, head minor guild to Death's Heart of the Balam Alliance. Wanted for several acts of murder, slave trading and selling, rape and other's I won't get into." He bowed slightly before turning slightly to look at the criminal.

"As for him, he'll be locked behind bars for a long time, if not put on trial and executed for ruining several families and lives. His own family which ran Death's Charge has ruined generations of families from the towns up north. It gives me great joy to know we finally put the last one down and out." Turning around, the man looked into Mirajane's eyes before smirking towards the blond resting on her breast. "When he wakes up, let him know I want a rematch in the future when he get's stronger. As he is now, he's no match for me." Ignoring her shocked look as she quickly checked over the blond for injuries that she couldn't see, he continued. "Don't worry, I never got serious in that fight. Though I can't wait to see his strength in a few years, it makes my blood boil with excitement," As he was speaking, a large ethereal giant decked out in golden plate armor appeared behind the man for a moment, gone before she could even blink, "The council never let's me go all out, after that fight with Gildarts, who I'm still no match for by the way, that man's a true monster," the man pouted as he saw Mirajane giggle at his comment, "Anyway. When he wakes up, tell'em I said to get stronger, Roy Stronguard won't hold back next time."

With a smile, Mirajane nodded her head as she went back to playing with his hair, not seeing the change in demeanor of the Saint in front of her. "I got the feeling that he was lonely during our fight Mirajane-san." She looked up to the man, her eyes slightly widened. "He's missing a few things in his life. It was like mine growing up." Scratching the back of his head, Roy continued. "You know what they say. All work and no play, well, it can kill a man inside."

Shaking her head slightly at his words, she looked back down at the sleeping blond as he snuggled his head further into her breasts making her smile. "Don't worry. Even if he was lonely before," looking up, her blue eyes met his powerful grey, "I... We won't let him be lonely anymore." Her Fairy Tail guild mark glowed slightly in the night air. Looking up towards the starry night sky, she continued, her voice a whisper, yet Roy heard it over the shuffling Rune Knight's behind them. "It's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own, that they become kind. They seek out whats missing in their lives." Tilting her head down slightly, she looked at the tall brown haired Saint as she continued. "That's how you became strong... isn't it Roy-sama?"

He had to give a smile to the girl, she was smarter than she realized. _He's like me in so many ways. I only had my brother, even then it wasn't enough. Neither of us were satisfied. I was still missing something in my life. My blood boiled and my magic erupted when met with strong opponents. Yet, I was still missing something when I came_ _home_. He paused a moment, thinking about the past. _Caitlin J. Stronguard became the piece that filled that gap for me Naruto._ Looking down at the sleeping blond in the beautiful young woman's arms, he smiled as he turned around and started walking off. _I wonder if you'll be able to find out what's needed to progress past the wall your at right_ _now._ Walking away with his target captured behind him being carried, he tossed his armor covered hand up, waving it towards the eldest Strauss sibling.

The remaining Rune Knights quickly walked towards her and spoke as they relaxed around the man who had created the giant dragon from before. "Mirajane-san, allow us to help you back to the hotel room and tend to your injuries." Nodding to the knights, knowing that she was physically healed, she still didn't have enough energy to walk by herself while carrying the blond with her all the way back to the hotel. Reluctantly, she released her hold on her new favorite blond. Wrapping her own arm around one of the knight's shoulders, she was helped up, as she walked alongside the blond who was having to be carried by two knights.

 **xZx**

Waking up, Naruto didn't expect to be in his bed, certainly didn't expect to have such a heavenly smell lofting through his nose as a soft voice was flowing through the room. Blinking his sleepers away, he pulled the sheets off, tossing them slightly to the side as he sat up. _Where are my clothes?_ Ignoring the fact he was only in his boxers, he twisted so he sat on the edge. Rubbing his eyes, his other arm went up as he stretched his back, cracking his back as he tried to wake up. Bringing his arms down, his gaze settled towards the melodic song that he was listening too.

From the kitchen, Mirajane was singing a soft tune as she had started breakfast. Wearing a form fitting white shirt over her chest, her tune lofted through the room, flowing atop the heavenly smell from the stove top. Wearing orange yoga pants on her legs, white socks finished her outfit as she was chopping away at the vegatables.

His eye's shot wide open as he gazed at the back of her hair, it wasn't as long as it was. He didn't know why, nor how. But he found himself attracted to her snow white hair that flowed down her back. _I wonder.. I did love snow country._ Instead of the beautiful long snow white hair that fell down her back, it was shoulder length, a small ponytail flowed down the back that started from braids sitting at the top. _Gah... Now I understand how dad was coveted towards mom's red hair. Geez.. Guess my color is white, pops._

He looked down towards his hands before a noise brought his head up. Looking across the island towards the white haired beauty, he smiled as she brought her hands towards her mouth. "Naruto!" He heard Mirajane speak, her hands muffling her voice as tears formed on her eyes. With a smile as he scratched the back of his head before a white blur had tackled him back atop the bed.

Feeling his chest get slightly wet, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as she let it out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Mira-san." Holding her to his chest as she let her worries out, he smiled as he laid his head back on the bed as she laid atop him. "I'm fine Mira-san. I heal pretty fast."

Nodding her head, Mira let out a smile as her tears had stopped, reveling in the warmth he gave off as his arms were around her. She was worried, he had passed out after his fight with Trey. Roy had said it was extreme exhaustion, most likely from that technique that gave him the markings. _Still. After fighting Roy Stronguard and then Trey..._ "You had me worried you idiot..."

"I'm sorry."

"You came for me, and that's all that matters, so. I forgive you." He could feel the smile on her face as she stayed on his chest. _He came for me... Someone considered a demon, he came for me. That's all that matters._ With a smile, she continued speaking, her face still on his chest, muffling her voice. "-bility."

 _Eh?_ Her voice was muffled from speaking into his chest. _What did she say?_

Pushing herself off of Naruto, she spoke as she sat next to him. Fiddling with her pajamas as she spoke again. "I said you better take responsibility." Avoiding his face, she continued as she held her hands together on her lap. "I wanted out of being a mage, but you were right. I can't just give up, especially with all the enemies I've made over the years as an S-class mage."

Turning around, she leaned on her arm looking back towards the blond as Naruto had sat up, looking at her beautiful face. "Lisanna, Elfman. They wouldn't want me to give up. I need to be strong for them both. I can't lose the faith they have in their big sister, I'll be strong for their sake." Getting lost in his blue eyes, she brought herself back as she got up and started walking towards the kitchen to finish their breakfast. "That's why you Mister." A small blush formed on her face as she reached the counter top and finished cutting the vegetables. "Your going to form a team with me."

Crossing his arms, Naruto had tilted his head slightly, an invisible question mark formed above his head. Not hearing anything, Mirajane turned around and looked at her new favorite blond, a knife in her right hand. "Your going to be doing missions with me to help build my magic back up." _I'm sure Lisanna and Elfman will be alright with the guild watching over them for a while._

With a smile, Naruto got up while stretching, making the beautiful white haired woman blush even stronger before she turned around. "Sounds like a plan, I've gotta travel a little anyways. I trust when we do these missions, we'll be traveling right?"

Hearing a cheerful 'yup!' from the eldest Strauss sibling, Naruto smiled as he saw his clothes folded on the table beside the large chair. Grabbing and putting his pants on, he tied the sash around his waist to keep them up. Heading to the balcony as he continued smelling the heavenly aroma of whatever she was making, he channeled chakra into the seal on his left wrist before a small puff of smoke appeared as he caught a bag of his cherry tobacco. Grabbing the wooden pipe from the table outside on the balcony, he packed it tightly before lighting it.

Taking a strong hit as he relaxed against the railing, he was interrupted by Mirajane's voice as she called, letting him know breakfast was ready. Turning around, he saw her holding two plates before she sat them down on table beside the kitchen area. "Breakfast is ready Naruto!"

Holding his hand over the hot coals of his pipe, he smothered the flames before he sealed it away in his arm. Walking back in and closing the door, he smiled as he waited for Mirajane to take her seat. Over breakfast, several topics were hit. From the history of the Magic Council, to the Guild war's of old. From the different kingdoms to the Wizard Saints. Caught up in the discussion, Naruto found himself opening up towards the white haired woman. Telling stories of his childhood towards his entry to the academy.

Rather soon for her tastes, as she had enjoyed the conversation, she got up, taking the plates with her as she spoke. "I do believe it's time to get ready and leave. Don't forget we still have to get Master's package!"

Getting up with a stretch, Naruto nodded his head as he spoke. "Your right, I still need to shower." Looking himself over, seeing most of the dirt and grime off his body already, he let out a laugh. "Lemme take a shower super quick, why don't you get everything ready and get ready your self Mira-san."

Nodding her head as he left towards the shower, she had started picking up all the scrolls and clothes that were scattered around the room from the kidnapping. Having put up a struggle last night, she knocked his scrolls that were laying at the end of his bed all over the room. With a sigh, she got to her job as she heard the shower start. _I still want to know what kind of power he has. To be able to summon that dragon thing... I wonder just how strong he is._ Putting that thought aside, as she would soon see on the missions she would be taking with the blond, she looked around for the large scroll that he was wearing. Having fallen off during his fight with Trey, she saw one of the knights pick it up, carrying it with him before dropping it somewhere in the room. Finding it by the front door, she picked it up and placed it next to the smaller ones on the bed.

Looking around for any more, she nodded to herself before she looked herself over in the mirror on the wall atop the dresser that sat across their beds. Running both her hands through her hair, flipping it up as she brought them out, she sighed as she remembered the blond's actions last night. Holding some of her hair in her right hand, she frowned as she looked at it. _I fixed it this morning... But still, it's going to take forever to grow back.._ She blushed as she remembered Naruto's anger while holding her usual front pony tail.

With a smile, she let out a giggle before twirling around. _I'll just have to grow it out again!_ Holding her left hand to the side, she called upon the magic she had access to easily. Tapping the air, it rippled slightly before her hand disappeared inside it for a moment before she pulled out a set of clothes to change into only to realize they were dirty. Looking down, she saw stains on the only spare shirt she had in her requip space. _I wonder if he has any spare shirts I can wear?_

Her thoughts ended as the bathroom door opened and her blond friend came out drying his hair. Wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt which showed the collar muscles and upper pecks on the blond, his golden necklace could easily be seen. It's long sleeves being held up right below his elbow with white tape. Matching loose dark blue pants were on his legs, white tape right below his right knee, his scroll pouch sitting atop said tape. Wearing his usual white socks and black combat sandals, he finished the look off with a matching sash, it's loose ends flowing off to the side.

Mirajane had an approving look on her face for a moment before she clapped her hands, and spoke. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare shirt I could wear do you? It seems the ones I had brought are dirty and this one's got a giant stain on it."

Raising his brow, he nodded before pointing to one of the scrolls on the bed. Tossing the scroll to him, she watched again as he opened it before smoke appeared, carrying a small white shirt with it. "It might be a little big, but it's clean. Here ya go." Tossing it to the white head, he moved towards the end of his bed where Mirajane had placed all his scrolls.

Watching him sort all the scrolls, she smiled before clapping her hands. "Come on mister! We've got to get moving if we want to catch the next train!" Giggling as he quickly got all his stuff together, sealing all his clothes and scrolls into the big scroll before he set it on his lower back, being held by a black strap going across his chest.

She had to hold in her laughs as she continued. "I've still gotta go shopping for your house!" Naruto froze at that, it was his house right? "That's after we pick up the master's package though. We've still a few hours before the next train that heads to Magnolia arrives."

Seeing his depressed state, she couldn't hold in her laughter any more. "haha~ It's alright Naruto! It won't be that bad!" She said, holding her hands together to the side as she smiled towards him. "Shouldn't take that long either! I know where everything is in the store!"

Nodding his head, he spoke up. "Well alright." Walking towards the door, he continued as Mirajane followed behind him, a large smile on her face. "Might as well get everything done so we can grab another bite to eat right?" He looked over his shoulder to the beautiful white haired woman. Walking out the door with a smile on his face, the two went out to finish the mission Makarov sent them on.

* * *

Chapter 4. This is the last chapter before a new arc!

 **Arc Preview!** _**~New to these! Lemme know if you like them!**_

* * *

Looking around the wooden house, her blue eye's sparkled at all the possibilities now that she was able to be on her own, Lisanna and Elfman having moved out now that they had their own teams to do missions with. "And that goes there!" Turning around, she quickly picked out the next piece of furniture to be moved and placed.

 _I knew I shouldn't have let her choose everything..._ He was doing physical labor for his own house. Moving things to suit the beautiful white heads preferences, in _his_ house. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Stop! We won't let you go any further!" Her voice, it didn't cause the being to falter in his steps a single bit. No hesitation what so ever.

It's deep voice echo'd across the valley, from the side's of it's mouth, scorching hot fire licked at the air, ready to be unleashed. "Hoh? And what makes you think you can stop me?" Vanishing from his spot in a rather large explosion of fire and heat, he spoke again as fire came to life around them, swallowing the entire valley causing the villagers behind the pair to panic. "I'm strong you know."

The next thing the two knew, they were knocked to the opposite sides of the valley, slamming in the rock walls.

* * *

"I heard from a little bird that Erza has met her match in swordsmanship." She told the blond. "When I asked her about the details, it's almost like she's describing your brother!" Holding her hand to her face, she continued with a small smile. "It seems like she's quite smitten with him."

Now that got his attention. _Well, he did always have a thing for the Uzumaki clan, something about their hair having a beautiful shade._ "Tell me, Did she say where she met this man?"


End file.
